My Adventure
by ady no kitsune
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ternyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (untuk sekarang)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : femnaru(nanti)×…  
Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings :

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Chapter 1

..Happy Reading~

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konohagakure no Sato terdapat banyak sekali shinobi-shinobi yang hebat. Kebanyakan shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha ini banyak dikenal di negara lain. Ada shinobi yang disegani lalu ada pula shinobi yang ditakuti, seperti contohnya shinobi yang disegani adalahShodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama sementara shinobi yang ditakuti adalah Uchiha Madara.  
Di jalanan yang ramai terdapat beberapa penjual makanan, pakaian, peralatan shinobi dan keperluan lainnya.

Lalu ada pula seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang barwajah manis mempunyai rambut nyentrik berwarna pirang dengan moddel jabrik. Kedua matanya berwarna biru layaknya langit musim panas yang indah, lalu jangan lupakan tiga garis halus dimasing masing pipinya.

bocah itu memakai kaos barwarna biru ,dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna orange dengan lambang pusaran air di punggungnya, dibagian bawah dia mangenakan celana pendek selutut dan sandal shinobi biru. Ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tampak bocah itu berlarian kesana kemari, mencoba menghindar dari sekelompok shinobi dan beberapa Anbuyang mencoba menangkapnya.  
Menangkapnya?ya Karena kejahilannya dan kenakalannya,pasti.  
"HEY! BERHENTI KAU BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

"Weee! Kalian tidak bisa menangkapku. Sini tangkap aku kalau kalian bisa" teriak bocah itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnyaBegitulah percakapan mereka terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya bocah itu sampai di Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian).

Di hutan itu, ia langsung bersembunyi dan mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah berlarian ia selesai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tidak sadar bocah itu tertidur disana.

Tidur dengan tenang dikarenakan suasana hutan yang memang sunyi senyap ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus sehingga menyebabkan siapapun yang merasakannya merasa kantuk luar biasa.

Saat bocah itu terbangun, hari sudah menjelang malam ,dan warna langit pun sudah berwarna ia pun segera bangkit dari acara tidurannya ,dan akhirnya berjalan pulang.

Saat diperjalanan ia melihat seonggok bocah laki-laki ,yang mempunyai rambut ber warna reven ,dan berbentuk layaknya eerrrrrr…. pantat bocah laki-laki itu memakai : kaos berwarna biru dongker lengan pendek,denga lambang kipas di belakang bajunya,dan celana berwarna putih itu sedang duduk dipinggir danau dengan tatapan datar sabil melihat matahari terbenam.

Tanpa pikir panjang bocah pirang itu pun menghapiri bocah berambut reven .

Bocah berambut reven tadi yang merasakan seseorang berada disampingnya hanya melirik sebentar lalu melihat ke arah matahari.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sambil membiarkan angin sore menerbangkan helai'an rambut pirang miliknya.

saat sampai dibelakang bocah berambut reven,bocah berambut pirang itu pun langsung duduk disaping bocah reven itu.  
"Hei ,sedang apa disini?" tanya si pirang, tapi bocah berambut reven itu tetap diam.

"Hei, ditanya setidak nya sijawab dong?"tanya si bocah pirang lagi.

Bocah tadi langsung menoleh ke arah bocah berambut pirang itu sambil memandangnya lekat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, sementara yang ditatap mengabaikannya.

"Hn"jawab si bocah reven.

"Hei ,jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Hn"

"Aarrrrrrrgg, kau ! Kau ini gak bisa ngomong ya?"

"Hn"  
Setelah itu pun tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, akhirnya merekapun terdiam hingga cukup lama.

"Hei,siapa nama mu?"tanya sibocah pirang

"Hn"hanya itu jawaban dari si reven.

"TEMEEE….!"teriak dari bocah pirang itu

"Dobe,kau itu berisik!"jawab si reven

"APA KAU BILANG TEMEEEE…?"tanya'nya sipirang,sambil berteriak .

"D.O.B.E"jawab si reven, penuh penekan di setiap kata nya.

"haahh."akhirnya bocah yang mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik itupun menghela napas untuk menenang kan dirinya yang akan meledak akibat amarah yang memuncak. "Aku Naruto,namaku uzumaki ?" tanya naruto.

"Sasuke,uchiha Sasuke"jawab sasuke denga nada yang datar.

"Sepertinya dia mem punyai dendam dengan kakak nya. Sebaiknya aku membantunya , kagipula mempunyai dendam itu buruk untuk dirinya sendiri !" batin naruto

"Hei,sasuke. Sebaik nya kau hilang kan dendam itu dari hati mu!" ucap naruto

"Hn"jawap sasuke

"Kau tau dendam hanya akan menjerumuskan mu ke dalam lingkaran setan yang tiada akhir!" saran naruto pada sasuke.

"Bicara ,apa kau haa' dia sudah membantai seluruh clan Uciha. dan lebih buruk nya lagi ia membunuh orang tua ku. Keluarga nya sendiri"bentak sasuke karena disuruh untuk meng hilangkan dendam nya.

"Benar dia mempunyai dendam, akibat pembantai'an clan uciha itu,yang dilakukan oleh kakak nya sendiri"batin naruto

"Kau tau sasuke .mungkin dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan pembantaian itu. Lagi pula ,bukan kah dia mantan ketua anbu ,jadi dia pasti loyal kepada desa. Denga kata lain, dia pasti mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan semua itu?" ucap naruto pada sasuke

"IYA. DAN ALASANNYA ADALAH UNTUK MENGUJI DIMANA BATAS KEMAMPUANNYA!" Teruak , marah sasuke.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja, lagipula jika untuk menguji dimana batas kemampuan nya bukankah lebih baik ia menbunuh jiji,hokage ke 3 ?" tanya naruto dengan tenang pada sasuke. Sementara sasuke hanya diam ,sambil merenungi semua yang bocah pirang itu bicarakan.

'Mungkin dia ada benar nya?'batin sasuke sambil melirik naruto dari ekor mata nya

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya naruto

"Mencari alasannya kenapa dia melakukan itu, dan mungkin membawa baka aniki itu pulang" jawap sasuke. Setelah itu pun suasana menjadi hening, mereka larut kepada peda pemiran mereka sendiri.

"ne,Sasuke. kau mau kan jadi teman pertamaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.  
"Ya, aku adalah teman pertamamu Naruto. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku eh? Kau bulan apa?"

"Eum...kalau itu, aku Oktober"

"Souka. Kalau aku 3 bulan lebih dulu darimu. Lalu kau tidak pulang Naru-chan?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama bagaimana?"

"Hai hai. Oh ya kau tidak makan malam dulu Sasuke?"

"Hm entahlah"

"Ikut aku" sambil menarik tangan Sasuke .Setelahnya Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di kedai ramen langganan naruro .mereja pun langsung masuk,dan duduk dikursi yang sudah naruto pun langsung memesan ramennya.

"JI san MISO RAMEN JUMBO SATU,DAN EXTRA NARUTONYA YANG BANYAK!"teriak naruto pada sang pemilik kedai

"Ha'i, kau naruto ,lalu teman mu pesan apa?"tanya touchi jisan.

"Ne,sasuke kau pesan apa?" tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"Miso ramen ukuran biasa,dengan extra tomat!"jawab sasuke

"Ha'i" jawap paman tauchi

Setelah makan merekapun keluar dari kedai.  
"Ne,sasuke bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemen ku?"tanya naruto ,sambil berjalan menuju apartemen nya.

"Sepertinya bukan ide buruk"  
Jawap sasuke.

Setelah itu pun mereka berjalan menuju apartemen si pirang untuk ber istirahat karena hari pun sudah malam.

..Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun lebih dulu dari Sasuke dan segera mandi lalu memakai pakaian khasnya dan memasak sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke. Benar-benar bocah mandiri. Kemudian saat Naruto tengah menata sarapannya, Sasuke pun terbangun dalam keadaan sudah mandi.

"Wah! Kau memasak ini semua Naruto?"

"Ya begitulah sasuke. Memangnya kenapa?" sambil tetap menata makanannya.

"Benar-benar tipe anak yang mandri ." ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto sanang,karena mendapat pujian dari teman pertamanya.

"baik lah ,sebaik nya kita cepat makan!."ucap naruto.

" Lalu selanjutnya kita mau apa?"

"Entahlah. Kita latihan saja bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus Naruto"

" lalu kita latihan dimana"

" hm, bagaimana kalau kita latiha di si no mori. Bagaimana nenurut mu?" tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"Sepertonya bukan ide buruk ,lalu kenapa kau ingin latihan disana?" tanya sasuke .

" karena di sana kita bisa latihan sesuka kita. Sudahlah sebaik nya kita cepat makan ,keburu makanan nya dingin!" ajak naruto pada sasuke . karena dia sudah merasa cukup lapar.

"Hn. Kau benar" jawab sasuke

"Ittaidaemasu!"ucap mereka kompak .

setelah makan naruto segera mencuci pirina kotor yang merekan gunakan tadi .

"Aku tunggu di depan!" kata sasuke sambil berjalan keruang tamu .

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya naruto pada sasuke .

"Dobe .bukanya kita akan latiha ?" jawab sasuke masuh sambil berjalan kedepan.

"Hee..hee..hee.. Aku lupa" jawap naruto pada sasuke. Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dobe"sahut sasuke sekenakan.

Setelah mencuci semua piring tadi naruto pun segera berjalan menuju tempat sasuke menunggu sejak tadi.  
"Maaf menunggu lama, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Hn" jawab sasuke

Setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju shi no mori untuk berlatih.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama ,akhirnya mereka sampai di shi no mori. Tanpa pikir panjang ,mereka berdua masuk ke hutan itu, untuk mencari tenpat yang cocok untuk mereka berlatih. Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih mereka pun ber istirahat sebentar.

"Ne, sasuke setelah ini kau akan berlatih apa?" tanya naruto pada sasuke yang sedang tiduran disapinang naruto yang sedang duduk, sambil melihat kearah sasuke yang masih setia pada acaranya.

"Hn, mungkin menyempurnakan jurus katon kenapa?" hawap sasuke yana masih memejam kan mata nya

"WAW,kau hebat sasuke,sudah masuk ke tahap perubahan elemen!" puji naruto pada sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat pujian hanya mendengus geli "Sementara aku masih tahap cakra control!" lanjut naruto dengan raut muka lesu.

"Hn, menurutku itu tidak ada gunanya" celetuk sasuke sambil melirik naruto.  
Sementara yang di lirik menandang nya tidak percaya.

"Apa" tanya sasuke pada naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang errr… Aneh.

"Kau bercanda kan sasuke?"

"Tidak , memang kenapa?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih teme?"

"Hn, memang kenapa?"

"Nanti aku jelaska , sekarang cepat perlihat kan jurus mu itu!"perintah naruto pada sasuke .

"Hn, untuk apa dobe?"jawap sasuke

"Cepat lakukan saja!" perintah naruto

"Hn, baiklah "  
Jawab sasuke mengalah .ia pun berjalan menuju tengah lapangan ,setalah sapai ia langsung membuat hanseal, meng hisap udara sebanyak-banyaknya ,setelah itu ia hembuskan lewat mulut sambil menyebutkan jutsu nya.

KATON; GOUKAKKYUU NO JUTSU

keluar api berbentuk bola dengan eksistensi yang sangat kecil. Setelah itu sasuke langsung ter engah engah karena kelelahan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah sasuke, setelah sampai di samping sasuke ,ia pun memberi sasuke air minum .

"Kau lihat jurus mu tadi teme, itulah jika kau tidak menguasai control cakra , lalu kau akan sulit untuk menguasai jurus mu tadi, meskipun bisa kau akan kehilangan banyak cakra ,dan kau jadi lebih cepat lelah " jelas naruto sambil melirik sasuke yang kelihatan nya sudah baikkan.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa ?" tanya sasuke

"Tentu saja kau harus latihan dari awal lagi yait: latihan control cakra agar kau jadi kuat dan bisa membawa aniki mu pulang" jawap naruto

'Kurasa naruto ada benar nya juga, aku harus latihan dari awal lalu menuju tahap selanjut nya agar aku bisa menjadi kuat untuk mengetahui apa alasan aniki melakukan itu dan membawanya pulang ke konoha' batin sasuke memikirkan ucapan naruto .

"Kau benar dobe, lalu bagaimana cara ku latihan " tanya sasuke

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau ,alirkan cakra mu pada kaki lalu barjalan menuju atas pohon."

"Hn, baiklah" jawap sasuke. Iapun berjalan kearah pohon yang paling tinggi di tempat itu.

Saat ia akan mulai untuk memanjat ada sebuah kunai mengarah padanya ,atau lebih tepat nya pohon yang akan ia pajat. Saat melihat ke arah sumber kunai itu suber kunai itu berasal ia hany melihat naruto yang sedang bernyengirria ke arah nya.

"gunakan kunai untuk menandai seberapa tinggi kau memanjat." ucap naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu lalu mengabil kunai itu dan segera memulai latihan nya. Saat mengambil langkah yang pertama pohon yana ia pijak langsung hancur .

" Jika mengalirkan cakra pada kaki , jangan terlalu banyak atau terlalu sedikit .jika terlalu banyak pohon yang kau injak akan hancul, jika terlalu sediki kau akan ter peleset lalu jatuh. Kau mengerti."jelas naruto pada sasuke

"Hn"

"Jika sudah aku mau kesana dulu untuk latihan juga" ucap nya naruto sambil berjalan ke arah air terjun.

"Hn"

Saat sampai di samping air jerjun ,naruto bersiap untuk latihan kontrol chakra yaitu dengan cara berjalan di air terjun.

Naruto POV

' hah,tidak teraha hari sudah sore ,lebih baik aku ke kedai paman touchi untuk makan ramen. oh ya ,apa sasuke sudah ya kalau latihan ?' batin ku sambil berjalan ke tempat sasuke latihan tadi.

Sesampai nya di tempat sasuke latihan. Aku bisa melihat sasuke sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang dia gunakan untuk latihan tadi.  
'Sepertinya dia sudah selesai' batin ku

"Ne sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai latuhan nya" tanya ku pada sasuke.

"Hn sudah "  
Jawap sasuke.

"Hari sudah sore ,bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai paman tauchi dulu aku sudah itu baru kita pulang, bagaimana" tanya ku

"Hn, baiklah"  
Jawab sasuke. Setelah itu kami berjalan ber iringan menuju ke kedai paman tauchi .

Setelah sampai kami langsung masuk kesalam kedai .  
"Paman miso ramen jubo satu" ucap ku pada paman tauchi

"Ya segera da~,oh kau naruto baik lah tunggu sabentar. Lalu sasuke, kau pesan apa?"jawab paman touchi,lalu bertanya pada sasuke.

"Miso ramen porsi biasa satu" jawap sasuke. Kami pun langsung duduk di tempat yang tersedia.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhir nya pesanan kami tiba. Tanpa menunggu lagi kami langsung memakan ramen kami.

"Ji-san uang nya aku taruh di meja" ucap ku seraya menaruh uang di meja.

"Ya, datang lagi nanti" ucap touchi ji san

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang sasuke"

"Hn"

Kami lalu berjalan menuju apartemen,saat dipersimpangan jalan kami berpisah. Aku terus saja berjalan,tidak lama kemudian aku sampai di apartemen kecil ku. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku langsung menbuka pintu itu.

"Todaima" salam ku, tapi nihil tidak ada yang menjawab.' lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur'

Tbc

Maaf kalau jelek

ini fic pertama saya

Sampai jumpa 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (untuk sekarang)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : femnaru(nanti)×…  
Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings :

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Sebelumnya

Naruto POV

' hah,tidak teraha hari sudah sore ,lebih baik aku ke kedai paman touchi untuk makan ramen. oh ya ,apa sasuke sudah ya kalau latihan ?' batin ku sambil berjalan ke tempat sasuke latihan tadi.

Sesampai nya di tempat sasuke latihan. Aku bisa melihat sasuke sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang dia gunakan untuk latihan tadi.  
'Sepertinya dia sudah selesai' batin ku

"Ne sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai latihan nya" tanya ku pada sasuke.

"Hn sudah "  
Jawap sasuke.

"Hari sudah sore ,bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai paman tauchi dulu aku sudah itu baru kita pulang, bagaimana" tanya ku

"Hn, baiklah"  
Jawab sasuke. Setelah itu kami berjalan ber iringan menuju ke kedai paman tauchi .

Setelah sampai kami langsung masuk kesalam kedai .  
"Paman miso ramen jumbo satu" ucap ku pada paman tauchi

"Ya segera da~,oh kau naruto baik lah tunggu sabentar. Lalu sasuke, kau pesan apa?"jawab paman touchi,lalu bertanya pada sasuke.

"Miso ramen porsi biasa satu" jawap sasuke. Kami pun langsung duduk di tempat yang tersedia.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhir nya pesanan kami tiba. Tanpa menunggu lagi kami langsung memakan ramen kami.

"Ji-san uang nya aku taruh di meja" ucap ku seraya menaruh uang di meja.

"Ya, datang lagi nanti" ucap touchi ji san

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang sasuke"

"Hn"

Kami lalu berjalan menuju apartemen,saat dipersimpangan jalan kami berpisah. Aku terus saja berjalan,tidak lama kemudian aku sampai di apartemen kecil ku. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku langsung menbuka pintu itu.

"Todaima" salam ku, tapi nihil tidak ada yang menjawab.' lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur'

Chapter 2

Dipagi hari yang cerah,suara para burung saling bersahutan dengan merdunya. Para warga juga mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Disebuah apartemen minimalis terdapat seorang bocah laki laki beesurai pirang baru saja membuka kedua matanya yang seindah langit biru tanpa awan.

"Hmm, sudah pagi ya?" tanya nya entah pada siapa.

Benar, dialah tokoh utama pada fic ini siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki naruto. Setelah itu dia melirik kearah jam weker yang ada diatas meja.

"Hmm,baru jam 05.30"gumam naruto.

Selanjutnya dia bangkit dari futon lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

Skip

Setelah mandi naruto melakukan pemanasan ringan yaitu: pust up:50×, dan shit up:50×, dan back up :25×.

Setelah selesai dari pemanasan ringannya dia menuju kedapur untuk membuat tidak jadi karena semua bahan masakan nya sudah habis.

'Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan masakan, karena aku kemarin lupa untuk membelinya. Dan untungnya aku masih punya ramen instan' batin naruto seraya mengambil 3 ramen buah ramen instan dari lemari penyimpanan. Lalu segera menyeduh ramen itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit.

"Itadakimasu"seru naruto , tanpa aba aba dia memakan ramen instan itu .

"Ah~,kenyang nya" ucap naruto setelah menghabis kan 3 buah ramen instan, sambil menepuk nepuk perut nya yang buncit.

Skip

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke arah pasar untuk membeli bahan masakan yang sudah habis di apartemen di perjalanan jalanan naruto slalu ditatap oleh warga yang dilewatinya ,dengan tatapan tajam seakak akan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga bisa mendengar bisikan bisikan warga yang membicarakan nya.  
'lihat itu monter yang menyerang konoha beberapa tahun lalu' kata warga 'Aku bukan monster' batin naruto, sambil menunduk.  
'Ya dia itu kyuubi kenapa sandaime sama , masih saja tidak mengusirnya saja'kata warga lain.  
'Aku bukan kyuubi' batin naruto lagi 'Ya kau benar' sahut warga lain.  
' hei bagaimana kalau kita membunuh monter itu saja, pasti hokage sama akan senang?'ucap warga memberi provokasi.  
"Ya ayo kita bunuh monter itu" ucap warga penuh semangat 45.  
"Ya"jawap warga yang disana penuh dendam.  
Akhir nya para warga mengejar naruto.  
Dan naruto yang dikejar mulai berlari,  
Tapi tanpa dia sengaja saat akan berbelok di tikungan ia menabrak orang yang ada di depannya hingga jatuh terduduk , saat akan berdiri naruto sudah mendapat sebuah hadiah dari orang yang ditabrak tadi ,yang ternyata seorang chunin.

"Uhg" pekik naruto kesakitan.  
Hingga naruto jatuh terlentang.  
"Berani kau menabrak ku , kyuubi." seru chunin itu sambil terus menendang naruto.

Sementara para warga yang mengejar tadi ,akhirnya sampai dan langsung ikut menghajar naruto habis habisan.

"Aarrrrrggg, ,,,,,Ampun, hentikan!" ucap Naruto yang terus dihajar oleh warga hanya memohon agar para warga yang menghajar nya berhenti.

Warga yang mendengar permintaan naruto untuk berhenti hanya menulikan pendengaran mereka sambil menghajar naruto tanpa ampun.  
Sampai sampai ada yang menggunakan kunai untuk melukai naruto.

Setelah puas menghajar naruto para warga yang menghajarnya tadi membubarkan diri satu per satu.  
Dan meninggalkan naruto tergeletak di pinggir jalan tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara warga yang tidak ikut menghajar naruto, hanya melihat ke adaan naruto, dengan tatapan iba,kasihan dan hanya membiarkan nya saja.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang anbu ber code name: inu. Inu yang melihat keadaan naruto hanya menatapnya iba.  
'Maaf. Sensei aku tidak bisa menjaga anak mu!" batin inu, dengan segera dia menggendong naruto ala brydal style dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Skip

Diruang serba putih dengan aroma obat yang menyengat, tergeletak lah bocah laki-laki bersurai pirang, berwajah manis, mempunyai tiga garis di masing masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing.  
Ya dia adalah naruto. Dia dibawa kerumah sakit oleh anbu tadi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu yang ada di ruang naruto dirawat itu terbuka secara perlahan dan menampilkan sesosok laki laki paruh baya, laki laki itu memakai jubah dan topi khas seorang hokage. Orang itu lalu mendekati ranjang dimana naruto terbaring tak sadar kan diri, Dengan luka disekujur tubuh nya.

"Naru, maaf kan jiji yang tidak bisa menjaga mu" ucap sang sandaime hokage sambil memegang salah satu tangan naruto.  
Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari naruto.

'Dan aku minta maaf pada kalian, karena aku tidak bisa melindungi anak kalian . minato ,kushina maaf kan aku' batin sandaime, lalu menatap wajah naruto dengan tatapan bersalah.

Setelah cukup kama sandaime berada disana akhirnya ia berdiri dari duduk nya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu sandaime melihat kearah naruto.  
"Cepat sembuh!" ujar lirih sandaime sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan berlalu pergi dari ruang itu.

Sementara naruto saat ini berada dalam miscabe nya

Mindscape on

Disebuah ruangan galap nan lembab yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin tergeletak seorang bocah bersurai pirang, berwajah manis, mempunyai tiga garis di masing masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing.

Beberapa saat kemudian bocah itu akhir nya mebuka kelopak mata nya dan terlihatlah manik berwarna biru langit tanpa awan yang indah. Bocah itu berdiri dan melihat sekeliling yang hanya ada kegelapan.

"Di mana ini?"tanya naruto entah pada siapa.

"AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN JUGA , GAKI" ujar suara berat yang mengintrupsi pendengaran naruto.

"Siapa itu, tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak naruto.

"BERANI JUGA KAU GAKI" ucap suara berat itu lagi.

"Cepat, tunjukan dirimu. Jangan ber tele-tele!" perintah naruto pada suara berat itu.

"BAIKLAH, JIKA KAU SANGAT INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN KU. IKUTI SAJA ASAL DARI SUARA KU!" perintah suara berat itu, pada naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berjakan kearah suara itu berasal.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu jeruji besi yang mirip penjara raksasa yang dipasangi segel.

"Halo, ada orang didalam" kata naruto.

"GGGGHOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" raungan keras dari dalam penjara itu. Naruto yang mendengar itu jaget hingga jatuh terduduk tidak elit.

"HAHAHAHA…KAU LUCU GAKI!" ucap suara dari dalam penjara lama kelamaan penjara itu jadi sedikit lebih terang, hingga terlihatlah rubah raksasa berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai lambai. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kau, k,ky,kyu,kyuubi. Bu,bukankah ka,kau sudah dibunuh oleh yondaime hokag~"

"HMMMB BWAAHAHAHAHAHA" ucapan naruto terpitong oleh suara tawa yang di keluarkan kyubi.

"Apanya yang lucu hah" ujar naruto sambil menatap kyuubi.

"KAU GAKI"ucap kyuubi

"Kenapa?"tanya naruto pada kyubi

"KAU TAU KAMI PARA BIJU ITU IMORTAL"  
Jawab kyuubi

"Haahh"naruto yang menyadari sesuatu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"ADA APA?" tanya kyuubi penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa orang orang menyebutku kyuubi atau monster." gumam naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"KAU TIDAK TAKUT PADAKU GAKI?" tanya kyuubi penasaran akan reaksi yang naruto tunjukkan padanya.

"Tidak, kenapa harus takut, kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan tersegel seperti sekarang?" jawap naruto dengan tenang, sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas fuin.

"LALU KENAPA?" tanya kyuubi penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya kaget karena aku adalah seorang jincuriki dari biju terkuat, atau bisa ku sebut kyuubi no kidsune." jelas naruto

"HMM KAU PINTAR NARU-CHAN." gumam kyuubi.  
Tapi gumaman itu masih bisa didengar oleh naruto.

"Tentu saja saja aku pintar, dettabayou!" ujar naruto menyombongkan diri. sementara kyuubi yang medengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Eh, tunggu!" ucap naruto seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, stelah sadar akan sesuatu dia langsung menatap kyuubi yang di tatap hanya mengkerutkan alisnya penasaran.

"ADA APA?" tanya kyuubi penasaran

"Chan, kau menanggil ku dengan embel embel chan.? Aku ini laka-laki tulen dettabayou" ujar naruto kesal pada kyuubi, dengan masih menatap kyuubi tajam.

"OHH, TENTANG ITU. KALAU ITU AKU TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MENJELASKAN TENTANG ITU!" jawap kyuubi tenang meskupun masoh ditatap tajam oleh naruto yang mendengar itu jadi penasaran.

" lalu siapa yang berhak untuk menjelaskan nya? cepat jawap kyu!" desak naruto pada kyuubi.

"TERNYATA KAU PENASARAN SEKALI YA, TAPI TENANG SAJA NANTI SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA NANTI CEPAT ATAU LABAT PASTI AKAN MENDATANGI MU GAKI." jawap kyuubi ambigu.

"Cepat katakan siapa mereka itu kyuubi!" ucap naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata nya agar kyuubi mau menuruti ucapan nya.

"TERNYATA KAU PENASARAN SEKALI, BAIK LAH KAU HARUS BISA MELEPAS SEGEL ITU MAKA MEREKA AKAN LANGSUN MENDATANGIMU" Saran kyuubi pada naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan segel itu, jangan jangan kau ingin memanfaat kan ku untuk bisa keluar dari tubuhku, lalukau akan menghancurkan desa konoha lagi? Jangan harap meski di desa aku slalu dijauhi, bahkan para warga tidak segan segan untuk menghajar ku bahkan membunuhku. Tapi aku tadak akan membiarkan itu terjadi ,jadi maaf saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!" jelas naruto panjang×lebar×tinggi, sambil menatap kyuubi tajam.

'KAU MEMANG BAIK NARU-CHAN, BAHKAN TERLALU BAIK. TAPI KENAPA ORANG ORANG ITU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KEBAIKAN MU?'batin kyuubi sambil menatap naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"MAAF"kata kyuubi penuh akan rasa penyesalan.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" kata naruto penasaran.

"MAAF, KARENA AKU KAU JADI MENDERITA SEPERTI INI. KALAU SAJA AKU SAAT ITU TIDAK MENGHANCUR KAN DESA KAU PASTI TIDAK AKAN MENDERITA SEPERTI INI."kata kyuubi sambil menunduk dalam akibat rasa penyesalan yang besar.

"Oh, usah dipikirkan, lagipula kau yang slalu menyembuhkan semua luka-luka yang aku dapat akibat ulah warga itu. jadi tidak usah dikirkan, karena aku juga sudah memaafkan kok kyu!" jelas naruto pada kyuubi sambil menatapnya lembut. Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan naruto, hanya bisa terharu hinga tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata.

"Kyu" panggil naruto pada kyuubi sambil menatap nya tidak percaya.

"APA" jawap kyuubi masih tanpa sadar bahwa dia menangis.

"Kau~"ucap naruto menggantung perkataan nya.

"AKU APA"tanya kyuubi penasaran.

"Kau menangis kyu"ujar naruto sambil menatap kyuubi, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"TIDAK" jawap kyuubi cepat lalu menghapus air mata nya dan akhirnya membuang muakanya kearah lain agar tidak bertatap muka dengan naruto.

"Kyu" panggil naruto.

"APA" jawab kyuubi ketus, masih tidak menatap naruto.

"tatap aku kyu!" perintah naruto lembut.

"APA LAGI?" sahut kyuubi ketus, sambil menatap naruto malas.

"Kau tandere kyu"jawab naruto dengan tatapap polos. sementara kyuubi yang nelihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"TIDAK. PERGI SANA. AKU MAU TIDUR" ucap kyuubi segera merubah posisinya untuk tidur kembali.

"Iya, iya. Dasar rubah pemalas, lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali?"tanya naruto.

"KAU TINGAL MENUTUP MATA LALU BERKONSENTRASI" ujar kyuubi dia akrirnya menutup mata nya untuk tidur.

"Ha'i, kalau begitu besok aku akan ke sini kembali. Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu, jaa ne." kata naruto lalu memejam kan matanya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sementara kyuubi yang melihat naruto yang sudah pergi, hanya menatap tempat naruto tadi berdiri. Dengan tatapan lembut l.

"AKU AKAN SLALU MENJAGA MU, NARU CHAN."gumam kyuubi lalu kembali menutup matanya dan kembali untuk tidur.

Mindscabe off

Di dunia nyata naruto segera membuka kelopak mata nya dan segera melihat ke sekeling, barulah dia baru menyadari kalau dia berada di ruangan salah satu rumah sakit konoha. Lalu dia menatap keluar cendela.

"Hah, ternyata sudah malam, lebih baik aku tidur lagi!" gumam naruto, lalu ia tidur kembali.

Skip time

Pagi hari yang cerah.

Di sebuah kamar disalah satu rumah sakit terdapat seonggok bocah laki laki bersirai pirang,  
berwajah manis, dan mempunyai tiga garis di masing masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing.  
Sedang melihat keluar cendela lebih tepatnya awan.  
Tapi aktivitasnya diganggu oleh suara pintu yang diketuk.

Took

Took

Took

"Masuk" sahut naruto. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat lah seorang pria paruh baya, yang memakai jubah dan topi khas hokage. Pria itu lalu menghampiri naruto dan duduk disamping ranjang naruto. Dia adalah hiruzen sarutobi seorang shinobi yang menjabat menjadi sandaime hokage sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah baikan, naru-chan?" tanya sandaime, lulu tersenyum lembut pada naruto.

"Ha'i, aku sudah baikan jij !" jawap naruto sabil mengangguk.

"Ya, syukurlah jika kau sudah baikan" ujar sandaime masih tetap memasang senyum lembut

"Lalu jiji, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar kan diri?" tanya naruto sambil menatap sandaime.

"Empat hari ?"

"Eh, empet hari. Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang jiji?" tanya naruto

"Kata dokter kau boleh pulang setelah sadar. Memang ada apa ,naru-chan?" tanya balik sandaime.

"Hehehe, tidak ada jiji. Hanya lapar saja, ingin makan ramen ichiraku" jawab naruto sambil memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar sadaime pada naruto.

"Tidak usah, jiji pasti sibuk dengan urusan hokage." tolak naruto sambil memasang senyum lembut.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau jiji antar. Kalau begitu jiji pergi kekantor dulu ya" ujar sandaime.

"Ha'i"jawap naruto.

Sandaime lalu segera beranjak untuk pergi dari kamar naruto di rawat. Naruto yang melihat sandaime sudah keluar dari kamatnya, segera saja dia mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiap kan untuk nya, lalu beranjak kekamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, sekarang naruto memakai: baju berwarna biru tua dengan lambang pusaran air di bagian depan, jaket orange tanpa lengan, celana berwarna hitam selutut, dan tidak lupa sepatu sinobi berwan hitam.

Skip…

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke kedai ichiraku, saat diperjalanan ia ditatap tajam oleh warga. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengacuh kan saja sambil menatap lurus kedepan.  
Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan ia langsung memesan makanan faforit nya.

'Sepertinya aku harus pergi kepasar sebelum pulang, karena bahan makananku sudah habis' batin naruto, karena pesananya sudah datang, dengan segera dia melahap makanan yang ada didepan nya.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar tiga mangkok ramen instan. Lalu dia segara pergi ke psar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari harinya.  
Di perjalanan jalanan ia tetap di tatap tajam oleh warga, tapi dia tetap mengacuhkan itu dan tetap berjalan sambil menatap kedepan.

"CIH, MEREKA MEMBUAT KU MUAK "ucap suara berat yang tiba tiba terdengar di dalam kepala naruto, naruto yang mendenar itu langsung terjejut.  
"Ky,kyu, i,itu kau?" tanya naruto gagap pada kyuubi lewat pikiran nya.  
"YA INI AKU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBALAS PERBUATAN MEREKA BOCAH"tanya kyuubi dengan suara barat nan kencang. Naruto yang mendengar kalau itu suara kyuubi lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.  
"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sudah membalas mereka, apa mereka akan sadar? Tentu saja tidak! tapi malah yang terjadi, ucapan mereka benar tentangku bahwa aku itu monster." jelas naruto panjang lebar.  
"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK KELUAR SAJA DARI DESA"ucap kyubi lirih.  
"LAGI PULA DISINI TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERIMU KASIH SAYANG"  
"Manamungkin aku pergi dari sini, desa ini adalah tempat kelahiran dan juga rumahku kyu." seru naruto

"RUMAH, JANGAN NAIF BOCAH LAGI PULA YANG DISEBUT RUMAH ADALAH TAMPAT DIMANA KITA UNTUK PULANG DAN MEMBUAT HATI KITA TENANG, SEMENTARA DISINI KAU DITERIMA SAJA TIDAK." ucap kyuubi lirih yang lama kelamaan menjadi seperti bisikan.

"Ada. yang memberiku kasih sayang ada,kyu. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi masih ada.  
Lalu jika aku akan pergi memang akan pergi kemana kyu, mereka pasti akan membawaku kembali bahkan mereka tidak akan segan untuk membunuh ku?" tanya naru naruto.

"Kau bisa pergi kedimensi lain. Aku bisa mengajarimu jurus untuk pergi kedimensi lain. Karena aku diajari jiji jurus untuk melakukan itu, tap~"

"Ya,ya. Aku tak peduli. Lalu kemapa kau berbicara padaku, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" ucap naruto memotong perkataan kyuubi.

"Hah"kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ucapan nya terpotong.  
"YA, AKU AKAN MELATIH MU AGAR KAU BISA MENJAGA DIRI MU SENDIRI. TAPI SEBELUM KITA LATIHAN, KAU HARUS MEMBELI BEBERAPA SENJATA UNTUK STANDART SHINOBI. DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MEMBELI KUAS TINTA DAN GULUNGAN KOSONG UNTUK BER LATIH FUINJUTSU. JIKA SELESAI PERGILAH KETEMPAT KAU BIASA UNTUK HANYA ITU YANG INGIN AKU BERITAHUAKU MAU TIDUR!" perintah kyuubi lalu memutuskan telepati.

Tbc

Maaf cerita gak nyambung.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (semi M)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : femnaru(nanti)×…  
Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fem!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings : typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Sebelumnya

"RUMAH, JANGAN NAIF BOCAH LAGI PULA YANG DISEBUT RUMAH ADAKAH TAMPAT DIMANA KITA UNTUK PULANG DAN MEMBUAT HATI KITA TENANG, SMENTARA DISINI KAU DITERIMA SAJA TIDAK."ucap kyuubi yang lama kelamaan menjadi seperti bisikan.

"Ada. yang memberiku kasih sayang ada,kyu. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi masih ada.  
Lalu jika aku akan pergi memang akan pergi kemana kyu, mereka pasti akan membawaku kembali bahkan mereka tidak akan segan untuk membunuh ku?" tanya naru naruto.

"Kau bisa pergi kedimensi lain. Aku bisa mengajarimu jurus untuk pergi kedimensi lain. Karena aku diajari jiji jurus untuk melakukan itu, tap~"

"Ya,ya. Aku tak peduli. Lalu kemapa kau berbicara padaku, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" celetuk naruto memotong ucapan kyuubi.

"Hah"kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ucapan nya terpotong.  
"YA, AKU AKAN MELATIH MU AGAR KAU BISA MENJAGA DIRI MU SENDIRI. TAPI SEBELUM KITA LATIHAN, KAU HARUS MEMBELI BEBERAPA SENJATA UNTUK STANDART SHINOBI. DAN JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MEMBELI KUAS TINTA DAN GULUNGAN KOSONG UNTUK BER LATIH FUINJUTSU. JIKA SELESAI PERGILAH KETEMPAT KAU BIASA UNTUK LATIHAN. SUDAH HANYA ITU YANG INGIN AKU BERITAHUAKU MAU TIDUR!" perintah kyuubi lalu memutuskan telepati

Chapter 3

Disebuah hutan yang memiliki pohon dengan ukuran yang melebihi batas normal serta memiliki aura yang dapat membuat seorang genin gemetar ketakutan, hutan itu disebut shi no mori atau hutan kematian. Terlihat bocah yang berusia 7 tahun bersurai pirang dan berwajah yang manis. Saat ini bocah itu baru saja memasuki kawasan shi no mori.

"Hei, kyu. Nanti, kita akan berlatih apa kyu?" tanya naruto pada kyuubi lewat telepatinya.

"SUDAHLAH, NANTI KAU AKAN TAHU SENDIRI. SEKARANG LEBIH BAIK KAU CEPAT MENUJU AREA TRAINING GROUND 44, TERLEBIH DULU!" balas kyuubi memerintah naruto lewat telepati.

"Iya iya. Dasar bola bulu" balas naruto malas, lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju area training ground 44, untuk memulai latihan nya.

Skip

Saat ini naruto baru saja sampai di area training ground 44.

"GAKI, KEMARILAH. ADA YANG INGIN AKU BICARAKAN PADA MU!" perintah kyuubi serius.

"Ha'i" jawap naruto.

Setelah itu naruto segera duduk bersila di bawah pohon, dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk segera masuk ke mindscapenya.

Mindscape on

Sekarang naruto berdiri di sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan selokan yang airnya sebatas mata naruto terdapat jeruji besi raksasa, yang didalam nya terdapat sesosok rubah raksasa yang mempunyai sembilan ekor, yang mendapat gelar kyuubi no kitsune. Rubah itu sekarang tengah tertidur, tanpa banyak berpikir naruto melangkahkan kaki kecilnya masuk kedalam penjara itu, lalu dia menepuk nepuk pelan hidung kyuubi, untuk membangunkan rubah pemalas itu.

"Kyu, bangun. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denga ku, kyu?" ujar naruto masih saja menepuk nepuk hidung kyuubi. Kyuubi yang merasa terganggu akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya, dan ter lihatlah iris vertikal berwarna merah ruby, yang keliatan serem, mungkin.

"Kau sudak tiba gaki. pertama, aku akan memberi tahukan tentang kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu secara singkat, lebih tepatnya saat hari kelahiran mu. Saat itu ibumu atau bisa aku sebut jincyuriki ku ya~"

"Tunggu, ibuku jincyuriki juga?" ucapan kyuubi dipotong oleh pertanyaan naruto karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPAN KU, GAKI!" sembur kyuubi marah.

"Cepat jawap saja, bola bulu!" ucap naruto cuek.

"CIH, BAIKLAH. IBUMU ADALAH JINCYURIKI KU YANG KE DUA, YANG PERTAMA ADALAH UZUMAKI MITO ISTRI DARI SONDAIME HOKAGE SENJU HASHIRAMA, DAN KAU GAKI ADALAH JINCYURIKI KU YANG KE TIGA" jelas kyuubi.

"hmm, jadi begitu" gumam naruto.

"BAIKLAH, AKAN KU LANJUTKAN CERITAKU, JANGAN POTONG UCAPAN KU LAGI!. SAAT ITU IBUMU SEDANG MELAHIRKAN MU DI SUATU TEMPAT RAHASIA YANG DI JAGA KETAT OLEH PASUKAN ANBU. TEMPAT ITU HANYA DIKETAHUI OLEH IBUMU, HOKAGE, PARA TETUA DESA, DAN PASUKAN ANBU YANG BERTUGAS DI SANA WAKTU ITU. TAPI SAAT KAU SUDAH DILAHIR KAN, TEMPAT ITU BERHASIL DIBOBOL OLEH SESEORANG YANG MEMAKAI TOPENG SPIRAL BERWARNA ORANGE ATAU DIRINYA MENGAKU SEBAGAI UCHIHA MADARA. TAPI AKU RASA DIA ITU BUKAN MADARA, KARENA CAKRANYA BERBEDA DARI CAKRA MILIK MADARA YANG TERAKHIR AKU INGAT. SINGKAT CERITA, AKHIRNYA DIA BERHASIL MEREBUTKU DARI IBUMU, LALU MENGENDALIKAN KU UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA. TAPI UNTUNG NYA WAKTU ITU YONDAIME HOKAGE DATANG UNTUK MENGHENTIKANKU, SEBELUM AKU MERATAKAN DESA KONOHA. SETELAH ITU AKU DISEGEL KE DALAM TUBUH MU OLEH IBUMU DAN YONDAIME HOKAGE. TAPI SEBELUM AKU TERSEGEL SEPENUHNYA, AKU MEMBUNUH MEREKA, ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA ORANG TUA MU. JADI MAAF KAN AKU" jelas kyuubi panjang lebar, dan diakhir kalimat ia menunduk karena menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang kyu, aku sudah memaaf kan mu. Jadi siapa orang tua ku, kyu?" ucap naruto sambil menatap kyuubi dengan tatapan lembut.

"HN, IBUMU UZUMAKI KUSINA, SEKALIGUS ISTRI DARI YONDAIME HOKAGE NAMIKAZE MINATO AYAH MU" jelas kyuubi menatap balik naruto dengan tatapan lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi mereka adalah orang tuaku."gumam naruto tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh kyuubi.

"SUDAHLAH, INI AKU PUNYA GULUNGAN SEMUA JENIS ELEMEN DAN FUINJUTSU DARI RANK-A SAMPAI RANK-SS, TAPI ELEMEN YANG KAU MILIKI HANYA FUUTON DAN SUITON" ucap kyuubi sambil memberi naruto beberapa gulungan.

"Ha'i, tapi apa itu fuinjutsu?" ucap naruto dengan menerima gulungan yang di berikan kyuubi.

"FUINJUTSU ADALAH JUTSU UNTUK PENYEGELAN, BAHKAN AYAHMU MENGGUNAKAN JUTSU INI UNTUK MENYEGEL KU KEDALAM TUBUH MU. DAN AYAHMU JUGA MENYEGEL SEDIKIT CAKRANYA AGAR NANTI DIA BISA MENEMUI MU JIKA KAU MEMBUTUH KAN BANTUANNYA, TAPI JIKA KAU INGIN SEGERA MENEMUI AYAH MU. KAU HARUS BISA MELEPAS KAN SEGEL FUIN ITU DULU!" jelas kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melepaskan segel itu?" tanya naruto penasaran.

" KAU HARUS BISA MEMASTERI FUINJUTSU TERLEBIH DAHULU, GAKI!" jawab kyuubi.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan mempelajari fuinjutsu agar aku bisa segera menemui tou-san ku!" seru naruto semangat 45?

"KAU SEMANGAT SEKALI GAKI. OH YA, JIKA KAU INGIN MEMBUKA SEGEL ITU KAU HARUS BISA MEMENCAPAI LEVEL 5 TERLEBIH DAHULU, JIKA KAU BISA MENCAPAI LEVEL 8 BERARTI KAU SUDAH MEMATERI FUINJUTSU."

"Jadi aku harus bisa sampai level 5 terlebih dahulu. Baiklah aku akan melakukan nya denga semangat!"  
Ucap naruto menyemangati dirinya.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MEMBERIKAN TANTANGAN UNTUK MU, KAU BERANI HM?" tantang kyuubi sambil memasang seringai.

"Tentu saja aku berani. Memang, tantangan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku, dettabayou?" tanya naruto kesal karena dia merasa diremehkan.  
Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memper lebar seringainya.

"KAU HARUS BISA MEMASTERI FUINJUTSU, DALAM KURUN WAKTU DUA TAHUN. MINIMAL KAU BISA MELEPAS KAN SEGEL ITU, BAGAIMAN ?" tantang kyuubi.

"Itu masalah gampang"jawap naruto.

"BAGUS, JIKA KAU BERHASIL AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU HADIAH."

"Kau akan memberiku hadiah apa, kyu?" tanya naruto penasaran.

"KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI, LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR LALU SEGERA MEMULAI LATIHAN MU."  
kata kyuubi dengan nada lembut, lalu kembali keposisi tiduran nya dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

Tapi beberapa saat berlalu dia membuka matanya kembali karena merasakan naruto masih ada di depannya.

"ADA APA" kata kyuubi sambil menatap naruto dengan pandangan yang ditatap hanya menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Kyu,"panggil naruto masih tetap menunduk.

"HM" sahut kyuubi.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memanggil mu nii-chan?" ucap naruto lirih,tapi masih bisa didengar kyuubi.

"MEMANG KENAPA."

"aku hanya ingin mempunyai keluarga, dan kau slalu ada untuk ku"

"TENTU SAJA, NARU-CHAN" jawab kyuubi lembut , sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan nya, lalu mengelus kepala naruto lembut.

"Arigatau, kyu-nii."ucap naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia kearah kyuubi.

"SUDAH KELUAR SANA, AKU MAU TIDUR" ucap kyuubi lembut.

"Ha'i"jawap naruto semangat.

Mindscape off

di dunia nyata, saat naruto membuka mata, ditangannya sudah ada beberapa gulungan. langsung saja dia berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kyu-nii?" tanya naruto pada kyuubi lewat telepati.

"BUATLAH 61 KAGE BUNSIN!"

"Kenapa dan untuk apa kage bunsin kyu-nii?"

"KARENA SEMUA YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH BUNSHIN AKAN KEMBALI PADA TUBUH YANG ASLI SAAT BUNSHIN ITU UNTUK PERTANYAAN KEDUA: 1 AKAN AKU KENDALIKAN,10 BUNSIN UNTUK BER LATI FUUTON,10 UNTUK SUITON, 10 UNTUK KONTROL CAKRA, 20 UNTUK FUINJUTSU, DAN SISANYA LATIHAN FISIK."

Tanpa bertanya lagi naruto langsuna membuat beberapa handseal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

Lalu muncullah 61 replikat naruto, tapi hanya satu yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna orange, mata berwarna merah rubi dan memiliki iris mata vertikal.

"Dengarkar kan aku baik baik, 10 orang akan berlatih fuuton, 10 berlatih suiton, 10 berlatih kontrol cakra, 20 berlatih fuinjutsu, dan sisanya latihan fisik. Sekarang kerjakan.!" perintah naruto sambil membagikan gulungannya. Setelah itu para bunsin segera membentuk kelompok lalu pergi untuk berlatih.

Sekarang hanya ada naruto dan bunsinnya yang berbeda.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan kyu-nii" tanya naruto sambil menatap bunsinnya. Bunsin itu hanya menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan naruto.

"Pust up 500×, sit up 500×, back up 250×, dan mengelilingi area ini sebanyak 50×" jawap kyuubi dengan suara seperti naruto.

"Bu-bukannya itu terlalu banyak?" tanya naruto tergagap.

"Kau mau tambah, bai~"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan perintahmu" ucap naruto cepat sebelum kyuubi sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kalau cepat lakukan" ucap kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

"Ha'i, dasar nii-chan sadis" umpat naruto.

"Terima kasih, atas pujiannya. Sekarang cepat lakukan."

Dengan itu naruto akhirnya melakukan penyiksaan yang diberikan kyuubi pada dirinya.

Skip

Tanpa terasa naruto sudah melakukan semua siksaan yang kyuubi berikan pada nya, hingga siang hari. Sekarang naruto sedang duduk beristirahat bersama kyuubi di bawah pohon.

"sekarang kau lepaskan semua bunsin mu, naru-chan.!" perntah kyuubi pada naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri, dan membuat beberapa handseal.

KA'I

Dan seketika badan naruto langsung terjatuh pingsan, tapi dengan sigap kyuubi menangkap tubuh naruto lalu membaringkan tubuh itu secara perlahan.  
'sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan' batin Kyuubi saat melihat naruto pingsan karena kelelahan akhirnya ia kembali ke tubuh naruto.

Setelah benerapa jam akhirnya naruto memembuka kelopak matanya.

"AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN JUGA, NARU-CHAN" seru suara berat yang tiba tiba didalam pikirannya naruto.

"Mamang aku kenapa, kyu-nii?"

"TADI KAU PINGSAN SETELAH MELEPAS SEMUA BUNSIN MU, MUNGKIN KARENA KAU BELUM TEBIASA OLEH EFEK DARI MELEPAS BUNSIN SECARA SEREMPAK. BAGAIMANA MENURUT MU HASIL LATIHAN TADI?"

"Tubuhku jadi lebih ringan dan aku juga mendapat Ingatan baru yang tidak aku lakukan."

"SAKARANG KAU PULANGLAH, AKU YAKIN KAU SUDAH KELELAHAN."

"Ide bagus, aku juga sudah lapar"

Sebelum pulang naruto mengambil gulungan kosong yang ia bawa tadi lalu menuliskan sebuah kanji fuin, setelah selesai naruto menaruh semua gulungan yang diberikan kyuubi tadi diatas gulungan fuin yang naruto buat, setelah itu naruto membuat satu handseal dengan satu tangan.

"FUIN" gumam naruto lalu,

Poof

Muncul kepulan asap di sekitar gulungan tadi, setelah asap menghilang gulungan yang diberika kyuubi sudah menghilang/masuk kedalam gulungan fuin yang naruto buat. Lalu naruto mengambil gulungan itu dan akhirnya berjalan menggalkan area training gruond 44 untuk pulang.

Sekarang naruto berjalan disekitar desa konoha, saat akan melewati danau yang ada di dekat komplek uchiha ia mendapati seorang bocah bersurai reven membentuk pantat bebek, yang seumuran dengan nya. Bocah reven itu sekarang sedang berdiri di pingir danau sambik menatap air danau dengan tatapan datar.

Naruto yang tau siapa bocah itu langsung menekan cakra nya hingga titik yang dia bisa dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon, untuk mengintip yang dilakukan oleh bocah reven itu.

Saentara bocah reven yang di intip, sekarang tengah membuat beberapa handseal lalu menghirup udara sebanyak banyak nya setelah itu neniupkannya kearah danau sambil senyebutkan nama jutsunya.

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu"

Dari mulut bocah itu keluar api barbentuk bola yang ukurannya lumayan besar, bola itu meluncur kearah danau dan akhirnya meledak.

Blaarrr

Naruto yang melihat bahwa bocah itu sudah selesai segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Itu tadi lumayan juga, sasuke!" seru naruto memberi pendapat, sambil berjalan ke tempat sasuke.  
Ya benar, bocah bersurai reven yang baru saja mengeluarkan jutsu tadi adalah uchiha terakhir aka uchiha sasuke.

sasuke yang mengetahui ada orang di belakangnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi, sambil memasang kuda kuda bertarung.

"Hn" balas sasuke. Lalu menurunkan kuda kudanya, setelah meliha naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau latihan cukup keras ya, sasuke.  
Berlatihlah lebih keras lagi agar bisa membawa aniki mu pulang." ucap naruto lembut sambil menduduk kan pantatnya. Sasuke yang tidak ingin mengingat kakaknya untuk saat ini langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, kau dari mana?" tanya sasuke datar

"Dari latiha di training grounb 44, kenapa? Kau mencari ku" celetuk naruto sambil menatap sasuke.  
Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang nuncul di kedua pipi putih nya, karena jawaban yang naruto berikan tepat pada sasaran.

'Dari mana dia tau kalau aku tadi mencarinya, apa dia seorang peramal?' sasuke membatin ngawur?

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita latihan bersama, lagi?"tanya sasuke.

Sementara naruto yang mendengar itu tidak langsung menjawab, tapi malah bertanya kepada kyuubi.

"Bagaimana kyu-nii? Apa boleh?" tanya naruto pada kyuubi untuk meminta persetujuan, lewat telepati.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA NARU. AKU MAU TIDUR, JANGAN GANGGU AKU" jawap kyuubi cuek.

"Baiklah, dasar kyu-nii pemalas" balas naruto, langsung memutuskan telepatinya.

"Oke, aku tunggu kau besok jam 7 pagi, ditraining ground 44, bagaimana kau mau ?" jawap naruto sambil bertanya pada sasuke.

"Bukan ide buruk" jawab sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarans aku pulang dulu untuk beristirahat, sebaiknya kau juga suke!" ucap naruto.

"Hn"jawap sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah mendapat jawaban dari sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melngkahkan kakinya untuk neninggalkan danau. Sementara sasuke hanya menatap punggung naruto yang mulai mengecil dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Skip

Saat ini naruto dan sasuke sudah berada di area training ground 44 untuk berlatih. Tetapi tiba tiba naruto membuat beberapa handseal.

"KAGE BUNSIN NO JUTSU"

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

Lalu muncul kepulan asap yang lumayan luas, setelah asap menipis barulah terlihat 100 bunsin naruto.

"Kalian bentuklah tim untuk berlatih fuuton, suiton, control cakra, fisik, dan fuinjutsu. Sekarang kerjakan!" perintah naruto pada para bunsin yang dia ciptakan tadi.

"Ha'i, bos" jawab para bunsin serampak. lalu para bunsin pergi dari hadapan naruto secara berkelompok.

Sasuke yang melihat naruto bisa membuat 100 kage bunsin dengan mudah tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun, hanya terbengong tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa, sasuke?" tanya naruto yang melihat sasuke yang terbengong dari tadi.

Seakan tersadar dari kebengong'an nya, sasuke langsung memasang wajah datar khas uchihanya kembali.

"Hn" jawap sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu!" kata naruto seraya mengambil sebuah gulungan dari saku, lalu memberikannya pada sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya sasuke, sambil menerima gulungan yang di berikan naruto.

"Itu adalah gulungan ninjutsu elemen katon , dari rank c sampai rank a."

"Terima kasih" balas sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kearah naruto.

"Sama sama. baiklah, saatnya latihan!" seru naruto semangat. sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Sasuke yang melihat semangat naruto untuk latihan, hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu mereka berlatih bersama, hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

"Ne sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pulang. Sudah sore, aku juga sudah lapar!"ucap naruto.

"Hn, aku juga"balas sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan di apartement ku?" tanyanya pada sasuke.

"Hn" balas sasuke.

Akhirnya naruto dan sasuke pergi dari area training ground 44 untuk ke apartemend naruto.

Skip

Sekarang naruto dan sasuke berada di ruang makan, apartemen naruto. setelah makan naruto segara membereskan semua piring yang kotor lalu membawanya kedapur untuk di cuci, Sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Setalah selesai mencuci piring, naruto segera mencari keberadaan sasuke untuk menanyakan sasuatu, yang dia pikirkan tadi. sementara yang di cari saat ini ada di balkon apartemen, sedang bersantai sambil meminum teh hijau buatan naruto.

Saat menemukan orang yang di carinya, naruto langsung duduk di samping orang itu.

"Ne sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?" tanya naruto pada sasuke to the poin.

"Hn, kenapa? Tanya balik sasuke.

"Bukannya kita lebih baik jika tinggal bersama, kita juga bisa saling melindungi, berlatih bersama setiap hari, dan aku juga bisa memasakkan mu makanan kesukaan mu setiap hari." jawab naruto memberi alasan, yang menurutnya bagus.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi…." ucap sasuke menggantung perkataannya.

"Tapi" beo naruto.

"Tapi kita tinggal di kediaman uchiha!" seru sasuke.

"Baiklah besok aku akan meminta ijin ke jiji terlebih dahulu!" ucap naruto semangat Tak lama kemudi terdengar suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sebentar" teriak naruto sabil melangkah ke pintu depan, setelah sampai naruto langsung membuka pinti.

"Oh, anbu-san. Ada apa?" tanya naruto pada anbu yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau dan uchiha sasuke disuruh menghadap hokage sama,sekarang!" jawap anbu itu dengan nada datar nan dingin.

"Hm, baiklah" jawab naruto.

Poof

Setelah mendapat jawaban anbu tadi langsung pergi dari apartemen naruto dengan via sunshine. Naruto yang melihat anbu tadi sudah pergi langsung menutup pintunya dan segara pergi ke tempat sasuke.

"Ne sasuke, kita disuruh untuk menghadap jiji" ucap naruto setelah sampai didekat sasuke.

"Hn, ayo pergi." jawap sasuke sambil berdiri.

Setelah itu mereka pergi kekantor hokage.

Skip

Di gedung hokage, saat ini sang hokage sedang membaca buku bersampul orange berjudul icha icha paradise sambil memasang seringai mesum dan jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik satsu-chan" gumam hokage itu sambil tersenyum mesum. Tapi aktivitasnya itu terhenti karena ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Tok .  
Tok .  
Tok

Sandaime hokage yang mendengar itu langsung menaruh bukunya di laci dengan kecepatan yang melebihi hiraisin. Tapi dia lupa untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung nya.

"Masuk" ucap sandaime dengan suara yang berwibawa.

Para anbu yang barjaga disana hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah sambil menggelangkan kepalanya, saat malihat kelakuan hokage yang mareka jaga.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah dua bocah laki laki yang kira kira berumur tuju tahun,dua bocah itu mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang dan reven.

"Oh, kalian' gumam sandaime setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa jiji, mamanggil kami?" tanya naruto.

"Apa kalian ingin menjadi ninja?" bukannya menjawap sandaime salah balik bertanya pada pada naruto.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mantap. Melihat itu, sandaime langsung memberi dua tas yang cukup besar, pada mereka berdua.

"Apa ini, jiji?" tanya naruto, sementara sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan naruto.

"Itu adalah perlatan sekolah, karena besok kalian akan masuk keakademi ninja. Apa kalian mau?" tanya sandaime.

"Ha'i, kami mau. Benatkan, sasuke?" ucap naruto semangat. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang!" perntah sandaime.

Sementara kedua bocah tadi masih diam ditempat, sandaime yang melihat itu hanya menatap kedua bocah itu penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya sandaime penasaran.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya, jiji?" ucap naruto.

"Tanya apa, naru-chan?" ucap sandaime lembut.

"Apa aku boleh tinggal bersama sasuke, di komplek uchiha?" tanya naruto pada sandaime sambil mnundukkan kepalanya, takut. Karena jijinya tidak memperboleh kan.

Sandaime yang menderngar itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sasuke untuk meminta kepastian. Sementara sasuke yang ditatap oleh sandaime hanya mengagukkan kepalanya, membenarka pertanyaan mendapat jawaban dari sasuke, sandaime berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah" ujar sandaime.

"Benarkah" tanya naruto sambil menatap sandaime untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Asal kau bahagia, jiji akan selalu mendukung mu, naru-chan!" seru sandaime sambil tersenyum lembut kearah naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja senang.

"Arigatau , jiji. Kalau begitu kami pamit, pulang. Jaa-ne" uacap naruto semangat.

"Ya, hati hati dijalan!" ucap sandaime.

"Ha'i" balas naruto. Setelah itu naruto dan sasuke keluar dari ruang hokage, lalu berjalan ke arah kemplek uchiha untuk ke rumah sasuke.

Sekarang naruto dan sasuke berada di rumah sasuke.

"Ne sasuke, aku tidur dimana?" tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar aniki, kamarnya ada di samping kiri kamarku." jawab sasuke lalu berjalan kearah kamar nya.

"Ne, suke" panggil naruto.

Merasa namanya dipangil sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu menengok kearah naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oyasuminasai" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oyasuminasai" balas sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu malanjutkan jalannya kekamarnya.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke sudah pergi, segera menuju kekamar yang disebut oleh sasuke tadi.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf lama updatenya, biasa karena kehabisan pulsa maklumlah ady pakai HP.

Untuk Crossover : entahlah. Liat aja nanti.

Maaf kalau banyak typo nya, dan terimakasih/ arigatau sudah nyadarin ady. Kalau tidak ady kagak mungkin nyadar.

Dan Maaf kalau jelek…  
Maklum masih belajar buat fanfic, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.

.

. JAA NE 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (semi M)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : lihat saja nanti Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fem!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings :typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Sebelumnya…

Sekarang naruto dan sasuke berada di rumah sasuke.

"Ne sasuke, aku tidur dimana?" tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar aniki, kamarnya ada di samping kiri kamarku." jawab sasuke lalu berjalan kearah kamar nya.

"Ne, suke" panggil naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu menengok kearah naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oyasumi ne suke" ucap naruto.

"Oyasuminasai" balas sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu malanjutkan jalannya kekamarnya.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke sudah pergi, segera menuju kamar yang disebut sasuke tadi.

Chapter 4

Pagi hari didesa konoha yang damai, burung burung yang bernyanyi saling bersahutan, dan para penduduk mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Semantara di complek uchiha, terdapat rumah paling mewah yang ada dikomplek itu. Di salah satu kamar terdapat bocah bersurai pirang sedang menconba membangunkan bocah yang memiliki surai berwarna reven, yang masih bergelut dengan gulingnya dibawah selimut biru bergambar tomat.

"Ne, sasuke. Bangun, sudah pagi!" ucap naruto seraya menggoyangkan bahu sasuke pelan.

"Lima menit lagi naru, aku masih mengantuk" gumam sasuke sambil menaikkan selimut nya sampai menutupi surai revennya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berpikir bagai mana cara membangunkan sasuke. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, naruto langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga sasuke.

"Ne, sasuke. Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, jangan salah kan aku kalau sup tomat kesukaan mu itu aku buang" bisik naruto tepat ditelinga sasuke, setelah membisikkan itu naruto langsung keluar dari kamar sasuke menuju ruang makan.

Tidak lama kemudian, naruto mendengar teriakan dari kamar sasuke.

"JANGAAAAANN!,,,"

"Hihihihi" naruto yang mendenar itu hanya terkikik geli.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya naruto melihat sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayo" sapa naruto.

"Ohayou" jawap sasuke ketus.

"Hihihihi, maaf maaf." ucap naruto sambil terkikik.

Sasuke yang melihat naruto terkikik hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita makan!" ucap naruto pada sasuke.

"Itadakimasu" ucap naruto dan sasuke bersamaan.

Setelah selesai makan, seperti biasa naruto langsung mebereskan semua piring kotor yang merela pakai tadi. Sementara sasuke langsung mengambi tasnya yang berwarna biru tua lalu berjalan keruang tamu.

"Aku tunggu di depan!" ucap sasuke tanpa melihat naruto.

Seakan mengerti maksud sasuke naruto hanya menjawap sasuke singkat.  
"Ha'i"  
Setelah selesai mencuci piring, naruto langsung mengambi tasnya yang berwarna orange gelap lalu menghapiri sasuke yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Maaf, menuggu lama" ujar naruto.

"Hn"balas sasuke.

Lalu mereka pergi ke akademi ninja, tapi saat diperjalan tidak ada yang bicara, menjadikan suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening.  
Naruto yang mulai jengaah dengan keadaan itu lansung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sasuke.

"Kau masih marah? Ne, suke." tanya baruto sambil melirik sasuke.

"Hn" jawap sasuke dingin, sambil memasang wajah datar.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mampu mennunduk sambil menahan isakkan nya yang akan keluar.  
"Ma,ma,maaf" ucap naruto lirih.

"Hn, kau melakukan itu untuk mengerjaiku kan" sergah sasuke ketus.

Mendengar jawaban yang sasuke berikak, naruto hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, dan isak tangisnya pun keluar.

"M,ma,maaf. Hiks ak, aku ha,hanya hiks bercan hiks ,canda ta,tadi" ucap naruto disertai isakannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar isak tangis naruto langsung gelagapan.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku hanya bercanda tadi!" seru sasuke, agar naruto berhenti menangis.  
Naruto yang mendengar itu, isakannya berhenti tapi air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Be,benarkah" tanya naruto sambil menatap mata hitam sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis." tanya sasuke.

"Karena naru kira, suke akan membenci naru lalu pergi meninggalkan naru sendiri lagi." jawab naruto yang mulai sasuke yang mendengar ucapan naruto langsung mengelus surai pirang naruto.

"AKU tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sendiri lagi naru!" kata sasuke tegas.

Naruto yang mendenyar ucapan sasuke langsung menatap wajah sasuke sambil tersenyum lega.

"Benarkah, lalu apakah suke masih marah sama naru?" tanya naruto dengan nada polos.

"Hn" jawap sasuke.

Perbincangan ringan mereka berlanjut sampai sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang.

Setelah menyadari itu, mereka langsung pergi keruang guru untuk menanyakan kelas mereka.

Setelah mengetahui dimana kelas mereka, dua bocah yang mempunyai surai berbeda warna itu langsung pergi ke kelas mereka. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas, mereka langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

Tidak lama menunggu pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, lalu muncul seorang pria dewasa yang memakai seragam khas seorang chunin dari balik pintu kelas dengan bekas luka sayat di hidungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya chunin tadi.

"Kami murit baru, sensei." jawap naruto.

"Hn" imbuh sasuke.

"Oh kalian murit baru yang dikatakan hokake-sama. Baiklah, nama sensei umuno iruka, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku iruka sensei!" ucap iruka.

"Ha'i, iruka sensei"seru naruto semangat.

"Hn" gumam sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini! Setelah saya panggil baru kalian masuk, mengerti!" perintah iruka.

"Ha'i, sensei" jawap kedua bocah itu kompak. Setelah itu iruka masuk kembali kadalam kelasnya.

Sementara didalam kelas saat ini sadang ramai, tapi setelah iruka datang semua murit itu terdiam.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saat ini kelas kita mendapat murit baru. Baiklah kalian yang ada diluar silahkan masuk!" kata iruka mengintrupsi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas itu terbuka kemudian masuklah dua bocah yang mempunyai surai berwarna reven dan pirang, sementara para murit yang ada dikelas masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan kedua murit baru tadi.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian berdua perkenalkan, nama ,kesukaan, ketidak sukaan , hobi, dan cita cita kalian!" intrupsi iruka.

"Hn, uchiha sasuke. Kesukaan masakan naru terutama yang berbahan tomat dan latihan. Ketidak sukaan banyak. Hobi berlatih. Cita cita, bukan lebih tepatnya ambisi mencari keberan tentang 'dia' " ucap sasuke sambil menekan kata dia.

"Kyaa, keren"  
"Kyaa sasuke kun keren."

Dan teriakan teriakan lainnya dari para fans gilr dadakan sasuke. Sementara iruka yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak.

"DIAM" teriak iruka menggelegar. Setelah semua murit yang menjadi fans girl dadakan sasuke diam, iruka lalu melanjut kan perkataannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau naru!" perintah iruka.

"Namaku uzumaki naruto, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku naru. Kesukaan berlatih, memasak, dan tentunya ramen. Ketidak sukaan orang sombong, arogan, dan orang yang melihat orang lain dari sampul nya saja. Hobi memasak dan latihan. Cita cita menjadi hokage terhebat dari hokage sebelum nya." ucap naruto dengan semangat.

"Sekarang kalian duduk dibangku yang kosong!" mendengar perintah iruka, naruto dan sasuke langsung berjalan kearah bangku yang ada di pojok belakang. setelah mereka duduk tak lama kemudian mereka didatangi seorang bocah bersurai coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di masing masing pipinya.

"Hai, namaku inuzuka kiba, dan ini patnerku akamaru." ucap kiba pada naruto.

"Hai, namaku naru. Salam kenal." balas naruto. Lalu kiba mengalih kan pandangan ke sasuke. Tapi yang di pandangi hanya cuek. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyikut sasuke pelan, agar sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kiba.

"Sasuke" jawab sasuke datar. kiba yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lalu meneruskan perkataannya

"Lalu yang sedang tidur itu namanya sikhamaru, nara sikhamaru. Yang memakai jaket dan kaca mata itu shino, aburame shino. Yang berbadan besar itu couji, akimichi choji. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang itu ino, yamanaka ino. Yang memiliki rambut pink itu sakura, haruno sakura. Yang memiliki rambut indigo itu hinata, hyuga hinata. Yang mem~" "Baiklah, jika ingin berkenalan sebaiknya nanti, setelah jam pelajaran usai. Sekarang waktunya belajar!" seru iruka memotong ucapan kiba, yang mengenalkan temannya satu persatu.

"Ha'i, iruka sensei" jawab para murit serempak, setelah itu kiba kembali ketempat duduk nya.

Skip time

Hari berganti minggu, minggu bergganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. tidak terasa dua tahu berlalu semenjak naruto dan sasuke masuk keakademi ninja. Saat ini naruto dan sasuke tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka biasa latihan yaitu training ground 44 karena aktivitas belajarnya di akademi ninja sudah berakhir.  
Sekarang naruto memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek, dibalut oleh jaket warna oranye dengan lambang pusaran air khas seorang dari clan uzumaki, celana pendek selutut berwarna putih, dan sepatu ninja warna biru.  
Sementara sasuke berpenampilan lebih simpel yaitu kaos biru dongker berlengan pendek, calana selutut berwarna hitam dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam.

Untuk kemampuan, naruto saat ini sudah berkembang pesat. Dia sudah memasteri fuinjutsu jadi ia sudah bisa memasang fuin ditubuhnya, seperti fuin penyimpanan yang diabuat di masing masing pergelangan tangannya, tidak lupa naruto juga menambahkan berat tubuhnya sebanyak 5 kilo gram dengan grafiti seal, dimasing tubuh, tangan, dan kakinya. Jika ditotal naruto menambahkan berat di tubuhnya seberat 25 kilo gram. Untuk taijutsu dan ninjutsu naruto sudah bisa dikatakan sekuat chunin hanya dia kurang pengalaman dalam pertarungan pertarung asli. Dan karena dia sudah menguasai kontrol cakra jadi dia juga mempelajari ninjutsu medis dari buku. Buku itu di terbitkan oleh senju tsunade, yang dia temukan di perpustakaan konoha setahun yang lalu. jadi dibilang sekarang naruto sudah bisa ninjutsu-medis

Sementara untuk sasuke, dia sudah menguasai doujutsu khas clan uchiha, sharingan hingga ke tahap tiga tamoe. Untuk ninjutsu dan taijutsu sasuke selevel dengan naruto hanya kurang pengalaman. Dia juga menguasai beberapa genjutsu hasil dari sharinggan yang dia kuasai.

Setalah sampai ditempat latihan mereka langgsung melakukan pemanasan ringan sebelum akhirnya berlatih.

"Ne suke, baimana kalau kita spairing?" tanya naruto.

"Hn, kau berani?" tantang sasuke sambil menampilkan seringainya.

Naruto melihat sasuke menyeringai langsung memasang kuda kuda bertahan.

"Baiklah, hajime" seru sasuke, setelah mengatakan itu sasuke langsung melasat ke arah naruto dengan kecepatan chuninnya. Setelah sampai didepan naruto, sasuke langsung menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu clan uchiha, pertarunan taijutsu pun tak bisa dihindari. Mereka saling menyerang, menangkis dan menghindar.

sasuke lalu meloncat mundur sambil membuat handseal. Naruto yang melihat sasuke menbuat handseal, tidak mau kalah juga ikut membuat handseal.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu "

Lalu dari mulut sasuke keluar bola api raksasa, bola api itu langsung melesat kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu dengan segera menyelesaikan handseal nya.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu"

Setelah itu naruto menyemburkan air dari mulutnya kedepan, air itu lalu membentuk sebuah benteng air.

Blaaarrrr

Akhirnya kedua jutsu yang di keluarkan mereka berdua bertabrakan dan membuat kepulan asap.

Melihat itu naruto langsung membuat handseal kembali, setelah selesai naruto langsung menggumamkan nama jutsu nya.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu"

muncul sebuah clon naruto yang berdiri disamping naruto asli yang terbuat dari air. setelah itu naruto asli dan bunshinnya segera masuk ke dalam kepulan asap, untuk menyerang sasuke.

Sementara didalam asap sasuke yang tidak bisa malihat sekitar, saat ini langsun mengaktifkan sharingan nya, untuk mengantisipasi serangan naruto.

Benar saja, dari arah kanan sasuke muncul naruto yang sudah menyiapkan pukulannya, tidak ingin terkena pukulan naruto, sasuke langsung meloncat keatas untuk menghindar. Tapi saat sasuke diatas ternyata sudah ada naruto yang menunggunya.

"Terima ini, suke" teriak naruto sambil menendang sasuke tepat di dadanya. Sementara sasuke langsung menahan serangan naruto, tapi karena tenaga naruto yang besar ditambah jua dengan chakra, akhirnya sasuke jatuh ketanah dengan keras, hingga muncul kepulan asap yang menutupi tempat sasuke jatuh tadi.

"Blaaarrrr"

Saat asap mulai menghilang, terlihat sasuke yang tergeletak didasar kawah yang berukuran kecil.

"Pukulan mu semakin kuat, naru." ucap sasuke sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa apa, suke? Sepertinya spairing ini kita sudahi dulu!" ucap naruto, dengan segera dia membantu sasuke berdiri lalu membawanya ke bebawah pohon dan menduduk kan sasuke disana.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya ada orang yang melihat pertarungan mereka tadi dari balik bayangan. setelah cukup melihat pertarungan naruto dan sasuke orang itu lang sung menghilang dari balik bayangan dengan sunshine.

Kembali ketempat naruto dan sasuke

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya naruto.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja." jawab sasuke

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang" ujar naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya ber'hn'ria.

Setelah beristirahat cukup lama. Tiba tiba terdengar suara berat didalam pikiran naruto.

"SEBAIKNYA KAU PULANG NARU-CHAN, TADI AKU MERASAKAN ADA ORANG YANG MENGINTAI LATIHAN MU, MUNGKIN ITU ANBU NE!" ucap kyuubi.

"Jika itu anbu ne, berarti sudah ada beberapa anbu ne yang menuju kemari untuk menangkap kami seperti sebelumnya. sebaiknya aku pulang, aku sedang malas menghadapi mereka." jawap naruto

"DAN JUGA ADA YANG INGIN KU BICARAKAN DENGAN MU." ucap kyuubi.

setelah itu naruto berdiri dari duduk nya.  
"Ne suke, sebaik nya kita pulang. Hari sudah sore" ujar naruto.

"Hn"jawap sasuke, setelah itu meraka mereka meninggal kan area training ground, dengan sunshine masing masing.

Tidak lama setelah naruto dan sasuke meninggalkan area itu, datang 15 orang berseragam anbu dengan topeng polos.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi" ucap salah satu anbu yang ada di sana setelah melihat sekeliling.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Setelah itu kita melapor kepada danzo sama, bahwa target sudah menghilang!" perintah kapten yang ada di dalam pasukan itu.

"Ha'i" jawap para bawahan nya.

Skip

Setelah makan malam dan melakukan tugas rumahnya, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. saat ini naruto sudah ada dikamar nya sedang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur nya untuk pergi kedalam sebelum dia masuk kedalam mindscape tubuhnya tiba tiba menjadi panas.

"Kyu-nii, kenapa tubuh ku menjadi panas?" tanya naruto pada kyuubi. Sermantara kyuubi yang di tanya hanya diam tidak menjawap, bukan karena dia tidak tau tapi karena sebaliknya.

"BERTAHANLAH NARU-CHAN, PANASNYA SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN HILANG." seru kyuubi. tapi bukannya hilang, rasa panas yang dirasakan naruto semakin menjadi. Hingga akhinya naruto jatuh tidak sadarkan diri diatas kasur milik nya.

Skip.

Pagi harinya, saat ini naruto sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. Dan segera menuju kekamar mandi. Tapi dia belum sadar jika tubuhnya mengalami perubahan.

Saat dia selesai mencuci muka dan melihat pantulan wajah nya di cermin, naruto langsung ter bengong. karena dia melihat , bocah perempuan berwajah manis berkulit putih, mata bulat bermanik sapphire, tiga garis halus dimasing masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing, hidung mancung tapi kecil, bibir tipis berwarna pink alami, dan jangan lupakan rambut lurus berwarna merah darah tergerai indah sepunggung.

"Manis" gumam naruto tanpa sadar.

"KAU MEMANG MANIS NARU-CHAN." caletuk kyuubi di dalam pikiran naruto.

Seakan sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, naruto langsung meneliti semua tubuhnya, kulit berwarna putih dan jadi lebih halus, tubuh yang jadi lebih pendek kira kira 10cm, dada yang masih mungil. Dan jangan lupakan burung yang sudah tidak bertengger pada tempatnya/kabur (baca: hilang).

"A-ak-aku ja-jadi pe-pere-perempuan" gumam naruto lirih karena syok.

"KAU MEMANG PEREMPUAN NARU-CHAN, SEBENARNYA KEMARIN AKU INGIN MENJELASKAN NYA TAPI, YA SUDAHLAH. SEKARANG KAU MANDI NANTI AKAN KU JELASKA, KENAPA KAU BISA SEPERTI INI! SUDAH AKU MAU TIDUR." ucap kyuubi,  
setelah itu kyuubi langsung tidur.

Sementara naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari patnernya hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah.

Setelah mandi, naruto saat ini sedang memasak sup tomat, dan kari ayam untuk sarapan dirinya dan sasuke. Tdak lupa naruto memakai henge saat dia masih menjadi laki laki. Setelah selesai naruto segera menata makanannya dimeja makan, setelah menata makanannya ia lalu duduk di bangku sambil menunggu sasuke keluar dari kamar.

Tapi acara menunggunya harus tetganggu oleh suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah sasuke dari luar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya sebentar." seru naruto. Dengan langkah malas dia melangkag kearah pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya naruto melihat seorang anbu berdiri di hadapannya

"Uzumaki naruto, kau diperintah oleh hikage sama untuk menghadap!" seru anbu itudatar.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya naruto, lagi.

"Aku tadak tau, lebih baik kau menghadapnya segera!" ucap anbu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari naruto anbu tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan via sunshine

Melihat itu naruto segera kembali kemeja makan, saat sampai dimeja makan ternyata sasuke sudah duduk disana.

"Ohayo" sapa naruto.

"Ohayo" balas sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya sasuke.

Mengerti maksut sasuke naruto menjawap sambil menduduk kan pantatnya dikursi samping sasuke duduk.  
"Anbu, tadi dia menyuruhku untuk pergi menghadap sandaime jiji,"ucap maruto.

"Kapan" tanya sasuke lagi.

"Sebelum berangkat ke akademi, baiklah sekarang kita makan" ucap naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Skip

Setalah makan, saat ini naruto dan sasuke sedang duduk diruang.

"Ne suke." pangil naruto.

"Hn" jawap sasuke tanpa menatap naruto.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkan naru? Jika kau mengetahui jati diri naru yang sebenarnya?" tanya naruto sambil menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Kenapa" tanya sasuke balik.

"Se-sebenarnya naru pe-pere~" naruto menggantung perkataannya.

"Pere" beo sasuke karena penasaran.

"Perempuan" jawab naruto cepat sambil menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Manamungkin? lihat dikaca, kau akan menemukan wajah anak laki laki" gurau sasuke.

"Kau tidak percaya?tanya naruto sambil mendelik tajam kearah sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke.

"Baiklah akan naru buktikan!" setelah itu naruto berdiri sambil membuat sebuah handseal satu tangan.

"Ka'i"

Setelah itu naruto ditutupi oleh kepulan asap. Setelah asap menghilang naruto berubah menjadi perempuan yang mempunyai surai lurus berwarna merah dengan baju yang kebesaran.  
"Apa kau percaya sekarang?" tanya naruto sambil menunduk.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan naruto hanya mampu membulatkan matanya terkejut, pasti.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari sasuke, naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa suke akan meninggalkan naru sekarang?" tanya naruto lirih, tapi suara naruto masih bisa terdengar oleh sasuke.

Seakan sadar dari keterjutannya akibat suara lirih naruto. Sasuke langsung memeluk naruto. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya diam terkejut.

"Tenang lah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap sasuke.  
'Dan kamu adalah orang yang berharga untuk ku naru' lanjut sasuke dalam hati.

"Benarkah" tanya naruto penuh harap.

"Hn" jawab sasuke, sambil mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat keakademi sekarang jika tidak ingim terlambat. Sementara aku akan berangkat kekantor jiji" ujar naruto sambil melepas pelukan sasuke.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, kau pergi saja ke akademi. Kau sudah hampir terlambat!"

"Hn, baiklah. Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai"  
Setelah itu sasuke pergi ke akademi menggunakan shunsine. Sementara naruto duduk kembali di sofa lalu memejam kan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk pergi ke mindscape nya.

Mindscape on

Saat ini naruto sudah berada di depan sebuah kandang raksasa. Tanpa pikir panjang naruto langsung masuk kedalam kandang, didalam kandang terfapat seekor rubah raksasa berwarna orange berekor sembilan sedang tertidur.

"Kyu-nii, bangun!" ucap naruto sambil menepuk nepuk moncong kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang merasa terganggu langsung membuka mata nya. "HM. ADA APA?" tanya kyuubi.

"Hanya ingin menagih janji!" ucap naruto.

"HAH, BAIKLAH. SEBENARNYA KAU INI SEJAK DILAHIRKAN MEMANG BERGENDER PEREMPUAN"

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa jadi laki-laki?"

"ITU KARENA EFEK DARI FUIN YANG TOU-SAN MU BERIKAN"

" lalu kenapa dia melakukan itu, apa dia ingin aku menderita, seperti yang di lakukan oleh para warga?"  
ucap naruto dengan suara yang meninggi karena emosi.

"DENGAR NARUTO MEREKA MELAKUKAN ITU BUKAN TANPA ALASAN. KAU TAU DULU IBUMU JUGA PERNAH MENJADI JINCYURIKI'KU? ucap kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar kyuubi hanya mengangguk.

"JADI BISA DIBILANG IBUMU JUGA MENDAPAT PERLAKUAN YANG SAMA SEPERTI MU, DIA SERING MENDAPAT PERLAKUAN BURUK. TAPI SEIRING DENGAN BERJALANNYA WAKTU, IBUMU MENJADI SEORANG GADIS YANG SANGAT CANTIK. KARENA ITU BANYAK PRIA YANG MENGINCAR IBUMU KARENA TIDAK JARANG, IBUMU JUGA HAMPIR DI PERKOSA OLEH WARGA. ITU JUGA KARENA ADA MINATO YANG SLALU ADA, DISAAT IBUMU MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUAN. TAPI KAU, KAU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU" jelas kyuubi. Naruto yang menunduk kan kepalanya dalam.  
'Diperkosa? Jika aku sampai mengalami hal itu, hidupku pasti akan sangat hancur! Oh, kami-sama. Sebenarnya apa salah keluargaku, sehingga kau memberikan penderitaan ini kepada ku' batin naruto disertai air mata yang keluar dari mata biru indahnya.

" BERHENTILAH MENANGIS NARU-CHAN, BUKANKAH NARUTO ITU SEORANG YANG CERIA, TENANG, DAN SELALU TERENYUM MESKIPUN MASALAH YANG DIA HADAPI ITU MASALAH YANG BESAR. JADI KAU HARUS BERHENTI MENANGIS DAN KEMBALILAH TERSENYUM" ujar kyuubi lembut, agar tangisan naruto menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, karena naruto masih saja menangis. Melihat naruto yang masih menangis, kyuubi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tapi tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide yang muncul dikepalanya.

"BAIKLAH NARU-CHAN , APAKAU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN TOU-SAN MU?" ucap kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kyuubi langsung mengangguk lemah sambil menatap kyuubi dengan air mata yang sudah berhenti.

"SEKARANG KAU LEPAS KERTAS SEGEL FUIN ITU!" perintah kyuubi. Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali, naruto langsung keluar dari penjara kyuubi, lalu menatap kertas fuin yang menyegel kyuubi, untuk menganalisa jenis fuin itu. Setelah mengetahui jenis fuin yang menyegel kyuubi, naruto langsung membuat handseal yang panjang dan rumit. Setelah selesai membuat handseal, naruto lalu menghentakkan tangannya kelantai ber'air yang ada dibawahnya.

"Fuin: ka'i" gumam naruto. Setelah itu dari tangan naruto muncul sebuah tulisan kanji rumit, lalu tiba-tiba kanji itu bergerak kearah kertas segel fuin yang menempel di pintu gerbang yang memenjarakan kyuubi. Saat kanji itu sampai di kertas segel, tiba-tiba kertas segel itu terbakar dan akhirnya lenyap.

Setelah itu muncul sebuah kepulan asap didwpan naruto. Saat asap itu mulai menipis terlihatlah seorang pria dewasa yang memakai pakaian khas jonon, rambut pirang jabrik dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya, jangan lupakan mata bermanik biru seindah langit biru tanpa awan.

Setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang ada didepannya, naruto langsung menunduk dalam.

Sementara pria bersurai pirang yang muncul tiba-tiba di tempat yang menurut nya asing, hanya menunjuk kan ekspresi bingung dan muncul berbagai pertanyaan di otak jeniusnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu terjawap, saat dia melihat bocah berambut merah yang dia yakini adalah naruto, putrinya.

"Naruto, putri ku" panggil pria pirang tadi pada naruto. Tapi naruto hanya diam dan masih menunduk. Pria pirang tadi yang baru menyadari penampilan naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaian lelaki, akhirnya mengerti: bahwa naruto masih syok akan perubahan gender nya.

"Naruto, maafkan tou-san. Tou-san melakukan itu untuk melindungimu" ucap pria pirang tadi yang ternyata ayah naruto, namikaze minato sekaligus yondaime hokage.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Orang tua ku tidak akan memberiku masalah besar ini tanpa alasan. Tapi ini terlalu berat untuk ku" jawab naruto, yang masih setia menunduk.

"Naruto, tou-san tau perasaan mu. Jadi jika kau ingin membenci seseorang, bencilah tou-san. Jangan membenci warga konoha, apalagi kaa-san mu, tapi bencilah tou-san" ujar minato sambil memeluk naruto erat. Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan tou-san nya langsung menangis dipelukan naruto.

"Ti-tidak. hiks ak-aku ta-tau, tou-san mela hiks kukan itu semua hiks untuk melindungi ku" jawab naruto disertai isakan tangisnya dan masih didalam dekapan sang tou-san.

"Satu lagi, dibawah lemari pakaian di apartemenmu ada tempat penyimpanan rahasia. Didalamnya terdapat gulungan jurus rasengan dan hiraishin, tou-san ingin kau menguasai nya, putri ku!"tambah minato. Tapi naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Tidak lama mereka berbincang tiba tiba tubuh kedua orang tua naruto bercahanya.

"Sepertinya waktu ku sudah habis, ne naru" ujar minato tersenyum lembut kearah putrinya.

"Jaga dirimu, naru. Aku, dan kaa-san mu akan slalu melihatmu dari sana" setelah mengatakan itu minato menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto lirih

"NAH NARU-CHAN, KAU TIDAK SEDIH LAGI KAN?" tanya kyuubi dengan nada lembut.

"Ha'i kyu-nii" jawab naruto disertai senyum kecil diwajah manis nya.

"SEKARANG. KARENA KAU, SUDAH MEMENANG KAN TARUHAN YANG KITA LAKUKAN DUA TAHUN LALU. SEKARANG AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU HADIAH" ucap kyuubi.

"Hadiah. Hadiah apa, kyu-nii?" tanya naruto dengan kadar penasaran yang tinggi.

"SEPERTI BIASA, KAU MEMANG TIDAK SABARAN, NE NARU-CHAN. BAIKLAH INI" ujar kyuubi sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar, yang entah dari mana kyuubi dapat.

"Gulungan apaini, kyu-nii?" tanya naruto.

"KAU AKAN TAHU, JIKA KAU SUDAH KELUAR DARI SINI. UNTUK HADIAH KEDUA, SEKARANG TUTUP MATAMU NARI-CHAN!" perintah kyuubi. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, naruto langsung menutup matanya.

Melihat naruto yang sudah menutup mata, kyuubi langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya (kaki depan sebelah kanan) lalu menepuk kepala naruto pelan. Dari tangan kyuubi muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna merah, tidak lama kemudian, cahaya itu masuk kedalam tubuh naruto. Setelah selesai kyuubi segera mengangkat tangan nya kembali.

"SEKARANG KAU BISA MEMBUKA KEMBALI MATAMU NARU-CHA, TETAPI PERLAHAN SAJA." Perintah kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan kyuubi, secara perlahan dia membuka matanya. Tapi setelah naruto berhasi membuka matanya, naruto langsung berekspresi terkejut.

"SEKATANG APA YANG KAU LIHAT DENGAN MATAMU, NARUCHAN?" tanya kyuubi.

"Aku bisa melihat cakramu, kyu-nii. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan mataku, kyu-nii?"

"LIHAT SAJA MATAMU, LEWAT PANTULAN AIR YANG ADA DIBAWAH MU" ucap kyuubi. Naruto langsung menatap kebawah, tapi setelah melihat pantulan matanya, dia yang masih terkejut tambah terkajut.

Skip

Setelah mengambil gulungan yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Saat ini naruto sudah ada didepan pintu ruang hokage, lalu mengetuk pintu itu.  
Tok Tok Tok

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, naruto langsung masuk ke ruang hokage.

"Ada apa jiji memanggilku?" tanya naruto pada sandaime yang duduk di depanya.

"Ini" ucap sandaime sambil memberikan amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal.

"Apa ini" tanya naruto penasaran.

"Uang, untuk membeli kebutuhanmu. Aku tau sekarang kau menggunakan henge." jawap sandaime. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh keluar!" ujar sandaime.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto. Setelah itu naruto keluar dari ruang hokage.

Tbc

Maaf kalau jelek….  



	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (semi M)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : lihat saja nanti Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fen!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings : typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Sebelumnya…

Setelah mengambil gulungan yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Saat ini naruto sudah ada didepan pintu ruang hokage, lalu mengetuk pintu itu.  
Tok Tok Tok

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, naruto langsung masuk ke ruang hokage.

"Ada apa jiji memanggilku?" tanya naruto pada sandaime yang duduk di depanya.

"Ini" ucap sandaime sambil memberikan amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal.

"Apa ini" tanya naruto penasaran.

"Uang, untuk membeli kebutuhanmu. Aku tau sekarang sedang menggunakan henge." jawap sandaime. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh keluar!" ujar sandaime.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto. Setelah itu naruto keluar dari ruang hokage.

Chapter 5

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Tidak terasa naruto dan teman temannya sudah bersekolah di akademi ninja selama empat tahun semenjak kejadian naruto yang berubah gender menjadi perempun.

naruto sekarang mempunyai banyak fansboy di kelasnya karena ia sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan wajah bulat, mata sapphire bulat besar, hidung mancung tapi mungil, tiga garis yang ada dimasing-masing pipinya sudah hampir tidak terlihat, bibir berwarna pink alami, rambut merahnya sudah memanjang hingga sampai pantat. Tubuh ramping, kulit putih bak porselen, dan jangan lupakan dua bukit yang menempel di dadanya yang cukup besar untuk gadis seumurannya.

Penampilan naruto sekarang juga berubah derastis karena dia sekarang memakai kimono merah berlengan panjan dengan gambar pusaran air dipunggungnya, rok pendek selutut berwarna orange, celana ketat sepaha sebagai dalaman, stoking sampai sebatas lututnya, dan tidak lupa ia juga memakai sepatu ninja berwarna biru tua.

Untuk rambut merah panjangnya dia biarkan digerai lurus hingga pantatnya, dia juga memakai aksesoris berupa cepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura, yang bartengger manis dikepalanya.

Naruto merubah penampilannya sejak tiga bulan lalu atau lebih tepatnya saat dia menerima perasaan cinta sasuke. (sebelumnya naruto memakai baju yang bisa di katakan baju laki-laki/tomboi)

Untuk sasuke sekarang memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang uchiha dipunggung, celana hitam panjang khas anbu, dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam.

Sekarang naruto, sasuke, dan teman seangkatannya berada di kelas akademi untuk menunggu iruka membacakan hasil ujuan yang meraka lakukan kemarin.

"Baiklah anak anak, sensei akan membacakan hasil tes ujian kalian kemarin, dan hasilnya adalah kalian~" ucap iruka menggantung ucapannya. senentara para murit yang mendengar itu menjadi tegang, kecuali naruto yang memasang wajah bosan, sasuke dan shino yang memasang wajah datar, dan pastinya shikamaru yang sedang tidur.

"Kalian lulus" seru iruka, para murit yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan bernagai macam ekspresi, ada yang senyum senyum sendiri, teriak-teriak gaje, berjoget diatas meja, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Dan predikat rokkie terbaik tahun ini jatuh kepada,,, uchiha sasuke, selamat" ucap iruka, sementara sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar ala uchihanya. Tapi berbeda dengan para fans girl dan kekasihnya yang duduk disampingnya, yang bersorak girang.

"Baiklah, sekarang untuk pembagian tim genin. Akan sensei bacakan~"

Skip (Pembagian tim genin seperti di canon)

Saat ini dikelas hanya tersiasa tiga murit yang sedang menunggu jonin pembimbing mereka, mereka yaitu uchiha sasuke, uzumaki naruto, dan terakhir dan paling tidak bisa diam dialah haruno sakura.

"Kemana sih jonin pembimbing kita?" gerutu sakura Tapi gerutuan sakura tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua rekan setimnya.

"Kalau dia tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit aku akan~"

Poof

Perkataan sakura terpotong oleh munculnya kepulan asap yang tiba tiba yang muncul didepan kelas. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat lah seorang pria memakai pakaian khas seorang jonin, memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan satu mata kanannya saja, dan jangan lupakan surai silvernya yang melawan gravitasi.  
"Kalian, aku tunggu di atap!" perintah pria itu.  
Setelah mengatakan itu pria tadi langsung menghilang menggunakan via sunshine.

Tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali, naruto langsung memegang tangan sakura, lalu menghilang diikuti oleh sasuke menggunakan sunshine.

Setelah sampai diatap mereka langsung duduk di tangga yang ada disana.

Sementara kakashi yang melihat kedua geninnya melakukan sunshine hanya mampu membatin 'Genin macam apa mereka, sudah bisa menggunakan sunshine?"

"Baiklah, untuk pertemuan kita yang pertama, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dahulu?" tanya kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak sensei duluan" celetuk sakura, karena masih kesal dengan senseinya yang terlambat.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menghela nafas.  
"hah, baiklah. Namaku hatake kakashi, kesukaan kalian tidak perlu tau begitu pula ketidak sukaan. Hobi, kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Cita cita, belum terfikirkan" ujar kakashi santai, dengan menampilkan senyuman dibalik maskernya yang ditandai dengan mata yang melengkung membentuk huruf U.

'Dia hanya memberitahukan namanya saja" batin ketiga bocah yang baru menjadi genin itu sambil bersweatdrop'ria.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tomat" ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk naruto, naruto yang dipanggil tomat langsung menatap kakashi tajam.

"Namaku uzumaki naruto. Kesukaan, memasak, berlatih dengan suke-kun, dan ramen. Ketidak sukaan, orang sombong dan arogan. Hobi, memasak, dan berlatih. Cita cita, menjadi hokage" ucap naruto disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman naruto muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya, tapi dengan cepat dia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari itu. Tapi tanpa diduga oleh sasuke, kakashi melihat perubahan ekspresi sasuke.

"Sekarang kau pink!" ujar kakashi sambil melihat kearah sakura.

"Nama haruno sakura. Kesukaan, ( melirik ke sasuke) kyaaa. Ketidak sukaan, ino pig dan (lirik naruto) naruto. Hobi, (melirik sasuke lagi) kyaa. Cita ci~"

"Cukup" potong kakashi. tapi sakura langsung menatap kakashi tajam, namun kakashi hanya menghiraukannya.

"Selanjutnya, kau!" ujar kakasi sambil menatap sasuke.

"Uchiha sasuke. Kesukaan, masakan naru-chan terutama yang berbahan tomat, Dan latihan. Ketidak sukaan, banyak. Hobi, berlatih. Cita cita membawa baka aniki pulang, dan membuat keluarga dengan seseorang." ujar sasuke datar, sambil melirik naruto di akhir katanya.

'Kita lihat apa yang aku punya, tomat yang maniak ramen, monster pink fans girl fanatik, dan seorang uchiha datar maniak tomat yang sedang kasmaran dengan seorang tomat. Ini pasti menarik.' batin kakashi dengan senyum simpul dibalik maskernya.

"Baik. Sesi perkenalannya sudah selesai. Besok pukul 7 pagi, kalian berkumpul di Training Ground 7 untuk melakukan sesi ujian survival" ujar kakashi.

"Ujian survival?" tanya Sakura

"Hu'em" timpal naruto seraya mengangguk cepat, dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya kakashi.

"Bukannya kami sudah melakukan ujian kelulisan genin di akademi kemarin?" ucap naruto, penasaran.

"Oh! Tidak. Yang ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi. Mungkin peluang kalian untuk lolos dari ujian ini sangat kecil. Lalu kusarankan supaya kalian tidak sarapan kalau kalian tidak mau mengeluarkannya kembali" jawab Kakashi sambil memasang ekspresi horor di wajahnya. Para muritnya yang melihat ekspresi horor kakashi sedikit ketakutan sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Baik. Kutunggu kalian disana dan jangan sampai kalian telat"

Poof

Kakashi menghilang dengan sunshine dan sekarang hanya menyisakan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang memikirkan ucapan sensei mereka tadi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama. Untuk menghadapi kakashi-sensei besok, karena kita tidak tau, apa yang di inginkan kakashi-sensei besok" ucap naruto mengintrupsi kedua teman se'tim nya.

"Kurasa, itu ide bagus" jawab sakura.

"Hn" timpal sasuke sambil mengangguk kecil.

Skip

Keesokan hari yang cerah menyambut semua penduduk Konoha yang tengah melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak bagi 3 bocah beda gender ini yang tengah duduk termenung menunggu sang sensei mereka yang memiliki hobi telat.

Saat ini naruto sedikit merubah penampilannya, untuk atasan sekarang naruto memakai kimono tanpa lengan berwarna orange dengan gambar bunga sakura dibeberapa bagian, rok selutut berwarna hitam dengan belahan disisi kanan mencapai paha, dia juga mamakai celana pendek untuk dalaman agar memudahkan dia beraktifitas.

Untuk rambut merah khas seorang uzumaki dia ikat ekor kuda dan untuk hitai atte dia pasang di kening. dan dia juga tidak membawa kantung kunai karena dia sudah memasang fuin penyimpanan di kedua pergelangan tangannya. (Untuk sasuke dan sakura mereka memakai pakaian yang ada di canon saat genin)

"Haah...untungnya kita sudah sarapan tadi dengan onigiri, jadi kita tidak akan kelaparan. Tapi kenapa kita bisa mendapatkan sensei yang punya kebiasaan terlambat begini?" ucap naruto pada kedua rekan setimnya.

"Hn" tambah Sasuke

"Kau benar naru-chan." tambah sakura.

Poof

Tiba tiba muncul kepulan asap di depan tiga bocah tadi. saat asap menipis terlihatkah orang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

"Kau terlambat kakashi sensei!" teriak naruto dan sakura bersamaan.

"Gomen, gomen. Tadi saat aku berjalan kemari aku bertemu dengan nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan, karena aku ini shinobi yang baik jadi aku menolong nenek itu. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan perjalanan tapi ditengah jalan aku bertemu kucing hitam, karena aku tidak ingin terkena sial jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar, tapi aku malah tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" jelas kakashi memberi alasan.

Sementara muritnya yang mendengar alasan kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.  
'Alasan macam apa itu?' batin ketiga murit kakashi bersamaan.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya sesi ujian survival!" ujar kakashi.

"Maksutnya" tanya sakura.

"Kalian harus bisa mengambil lonceng ini(sambil menunjukkan dua lonceng yang ada di pinggangnya) dariku, kalian boleh menggunakan apasaja untuk melawan ku, bahkan ninjutsu. Kalian juga harus mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh kalian jika ingin mengalahkan ku." jelas kakashi pada ketiga muritnya.

"Tapi kenapa loncengnya hanya ada dua kakashi sensei. Kami kan bertiga?" tanya sakura penasaran pasalnya lonceng yang dibawa oleh kakashi hanya ada dua.

"karena jika salah satu dari kalian tidak mendapatkan lonceng, maka akan sensei kembalikan ke akademi ninja" ujar kakashi sambil nemasang wajah horor, saat melihat ketiga muritnya sedikit ketakutan kakashi tersenyu puas dalam hati.  
Setelah itu kakashi menaruh jam weker di tiang kayu yang ada disana.

"baiklah, ujian berlangsung hingga jam makan siang. Sekarang ujian survival….….. Di mulai!" ujar kakashi. Setelah itu sakura langsung berlari masuk kedalam hutan, sementara naruto dan sasuke langsung menghilang dengan via sunshine.

'Untuk sakura, dia cukup bagus untuk menyebunyikan hawa keberadaanya. Tapi naruto dan sasuke, aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka, ini akan sedikit sulit. Sensei sepertinya putrimu sudah berkembang cukup pesat" batin kakashi. Lalu dia mengambil buku bersampul orange, dan segera membacanya, lalu kakashi menghilang dengan via sanshine untuk mencari ketiga muritnya.

Di tempat sakura.

Saat ini dia sedang berjalan ditengah hutan.  
"sasuke kun, kau dimana" panggil sakura.

Tanpa diketahui oleh sakura, kakashi saat ini tengah bersembunyi di atas pohon sambil membuat beberapa handseal.

Setelah itu tiba tiba disekitar sakura ada beberapa daun beterbangan.

"sa-sakura la-ri" ucap sasuke lirih yang tiba tiba muncul, dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

"sasuke-kun, kau kah itu" ucap sakura sambil menengok kearah sasuke.

"Kyaaa"  
teriak sakura setelah melihat sasuke dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, yaitu dengan puluhan kunai dan suriken yang menancap di tubuhnya, dan sakura akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Haah" kakashi yang melihat itu hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pasrah.

"Kau keterlaluan, kakashi sensei!" seru seseorang dari belakang kakashi, kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung mambalikkan tubunya, dan dia bisa melihat naruto sedang duduk sambil memainkan kunai aneh bercabang tiga, tapi kunai itu sangat familiar di mata kakashi.

"It-itu ku-kunai hiraishin. Kau bisa hiraishin naru-chan?" tanya kakashi kaget.

Tapi bukan menjawap yang naruto lakukan, tapi malah melampar kunai cabang tiganya. Saat kunai itu ada didepan kakashi dengan jarak satu meter, tiba tiba naruto menghilang disertai munculnya kilatan berwarna merah, tidak sampai satu detik didepan kakashi muncul kilatan merah yang di ikuti munculnya naruto yang sudah siap dengan kunai cabang tiga dikedua tangan nya. Lalu dengan segera naruto menghunuskan kunainya tepat ke kepala kakashi. Tapi karena reflek yang terlatih bertahun tahun, jadi kakashi hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu meloncat mundur untuk mengambil jarak dari naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melamun saat bertarung, kakashi sensei!" seru naruto sambil manampilakan senyum innocent.

'Sensei, putrimu memang mengerikan' batin kakashi ngeri karena melihat senyum naruto.

"baiklah, sekarang sensei akan mulai serius" ucap kakashi seraya memasukkan bukunya kedalam kantong kunai dan menaikan hitai atte yang menutupi mata kabannya hingga menampilkan mata sharingan tiga tamoe.

"itu yang naru tunggu sensei, tapi naru akan mengejutkan sensei lagi! " seru naruto, lalu naruto menutup kedua matanya setelah beberapa saat dia membuka matanya kembali dan terlihat lah sharingan dengan tiga tamoe, juga.

Kakashi yang melihat itu mau tak mau harus terkejut, lagi.  
"Dari mana kau memiliki sharingan, naru-chan?" tanya kakashi kembali.

"Aku tidak tau sensei, saat aku latihan tiba-tiba mataku sudah berubah menjadi sharingan" jawab naruto bohong.

'Maaf kakashi-sensei, karena aku membohongimu. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan sharingan ini dari kyu-nii, dan aku juga diberi gulungan Hyōton oleh kyuu-nii' tambah naruto dalam hati.

"Kau memang mengejutkan naru-chan!" ucap kakashi.

Setelah itu naruto dan kakashi melesat kearah masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa.

Pertarungan taijutsu pun takbisa dihindari. Mereka berdua saling pukul, tendang, dan menghindar. Tapi karena naruto sedikit lengah akhirnya naruto terkena tendangan kakashi telak dibagian perut hingga terlempar jauh.

Tapi tanpa diduga kakashi, saat ini sasuke dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif, berada di belakang kakashi dan sudah menyiapkan jutsu.

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" Teriak sasuke sambil meyemburkan bola api cukup besar kearah kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan sasuke dari belakangnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sambil membuat handseal, setelah itu kakashi langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Diton: Doryuuheki"

Muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah didepan kakashi. Setelah itu bola api sasuke dan dinding tanah kakashi bertabrakan hingga membuat ledakan yang cukup besar serta menimbulkan asap yang beterbangan kemana mana.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera melempar kunai cabang tiganya serta menyiapkan pukulan yang sudah ia lapisi oleh cakra, taklama kemudian naruto menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah.

Sementara dengan kakashi, tiba tiba dibelakangnya muncul naruto disertai kilatan berwarna merah.  
"Tarima ini sensei" teriak naruto, kakashi yang terlambat untuk menyadarinya hingga dia terkena telak serangan naruto hingga dia terlempar jauh sampai kakashi kembali ketempat pertama kali mereka memulai ujian.

Tapi ternyata disana sudah ada sakura yang siap dengan tinju lapis cakra miliknya.

"Kau merindukan ku, kakashi " teriak sakura di akhir katanya sambil memukul kakashi hingga terlempar keatas.

Masih belum cukup penderitaatnya, ternyata kakashi sudah ditunggu oleh sasuke yang telah siap dengan jutsunya

"Katon: Endan"

Dari mulut sasuke keluar peluru api kecil yang cukup banyak sedang meluncur kearah kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya mampu melapisi tubuhnya dengan cakra sambil memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

Blaarr Blaarr Blaarr

Ledakan kecil baruntun beberapa kali terjadi ditempat kakashi melayang hingga memunculka asap yang cukup tebal, tak berapa lama dari asap tadi ada sesuatu yang meluncur dengan cepat dan akhirnya menabrak tanah.

Boom

Asap mengepul kembali hasil dari sesuatu tadi yang menabrak tanah.

Saat ini ketiga genin itu sudah berkumpul kembali, tidak lupa naruto dan sasuke sudah menonaktifkan sharingan mereka. Saat asap mulai menipis terlihat lah kakashi yang masih berdiri kokoh meskipun dia baju yang dia kenaman terbakar dan sobek dibeberapa bagian.

Melihat itu naruto maju selangkah, sambil membuat handseal yang cukup rumit serta panjang.  
"Sepertinya masih kurang? Ne kakashi sensei" ucap naruto masih sambil membuat handseal. Setelah selesai naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan, sambil berucap.

"Fuuton: Reppus~"

Kriiiiiing Ucapan naruto terpotong oleh suara jam weker.

'Hah, aku selamat.' batin kakashi syukur.

"Baiklah karena kalian tidak mendapatkan lonceng, mak~"

"Benarkan" potong naruto sambil menunjukkan dua lonceng di kakashi yang melihat itu langsung melihat ke arah tampat tadi dia mengikat lonceng, tapi lonceng yang dia ikat disana sudah tidak ada.

"Bagaimana bisa" tanya kakashi sambila menatap naruto tidak percaya.

"Mudah, saat naru memukul sensei tadi, tanpa sensei sadari naru juga mengambil lonceng ini." jawap naruto disertai senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan kalau begitu kalian bertiga … Lulus"seru kakashi.

"Tapi bukannya aku dan sasuke-kun tidak mendapatkan lonceng?" tanya sakura, sasuke mengangkuk mengiyakan pertanyaan sakura.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk mengetes kerja sama tim saja jadi kita lulus jika kita mempunyai kerja sama tim yang bagus" bukan kakashi yang menjawap pertanyaan sakura melainkan naruto.

"Kau benar naru-chan, dan kalian boleh pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok kita akan melakuka misi pertana kalian sebagai genin!" ujar kakashi.  
Poof, setelah mengatakan itu kakasi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan via sunshine dan meninggalkan ketiga muritnya.

Sementara di suatu tempat sekarang hokage dan para jonin pembimbing lainnya sedang meninggu kakashi yang datang terlambat. Tapi tak berselang lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap ditengah tangah mereka.

Poof

Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah kakashi yang sedang membungkuk hormat kearah sandaime dengan keadaan yang .

"Maaf kan saya hokage sama, karena saya terlambat" ujar kakashi, lalu kakashi manegakkan badannya dan melangkah kebelakang.

"Tidak apa apa, lalu apa yang terjadi, apa kau diserang oleh musuh saat datang kemari?" ucap sandaime.

"Bukan hokage sama" jawab kakashi.

"Lalu siapa yang bisa membuat jonin elit kita yang satu ini menjadi begini" ucap asuma disertai nada mengejek.

"Murit ku"jawap kakashi tenang. Tapi semua yang ada disana kaget tidat percaya dengan jawaban yang kakashi berikan, kecuali sandaime yang hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah sekarang bacakan hasil tim yang kalian tes!" perintah sandaime dengan nada tegas, seakan tersadar dari keterkejutan akibat mendengar suara tegas sandaime, akhirnya mereka membacakan hasil tesnya.

"tim 1- gagal"

"tim 2- gagal"

"tim 3- gagal"

"tim 4- gagal"

"tim 5- gagal"

"tim 6- gagal"

"tim 7- lulus"

Hening, semua tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, mereka yang ada disana hanya menatap kakashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kaget.

"Kau, meluluskan muritmu kakashi?" tanya asuma masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Meskipun aku belum pernah meluluskan tim geninku, bukan berarti aku tidak akan melulus tim geninku kan! Lagi pula mereka melakukan kerja sama yang hebat, sampai bisa mendesak ku hingga seperti ini" jawab kakashi santai.

"Sudah cukup, sekarang selanjutnya!" perintah sandaime. Semua yang ada disana kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat suara tegas dari sandaime.

"Tim 8-lulus" ucap kurenai dengan senyuman yang terpampang manis di muka cantik nya.

"Tim10-lulus" ujar asuma dengan nada bangga.

"Baiklah, laporan diterima. Kalian boleh pergi!" perintah dari sandaime.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung meninggalkan ruang hokage dengan via sunshine, kecuali kakashi yang masih diam ditempat.

"Ada apa kakashi?" tanya sandaime.

"Ini tentang naru-chan, hokage sama." jawab kakashi.

"Ada apa dengan naru-chan, kakashi? Apa dia terluka." tanya sandaime dengan nada khawatir, takut anak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya kenapa napa.

"Dia tidak apa apa, hokage sama. Hanya saja dia sudah menguasai jurus dari mendiang yondaime hokage namikaze minato" jawab kakashi.

"Apa itu rasengan?" tanya sandaime penasaran.

"Kalau rasengan aku tidak tau hokage sama. Tapi yang naru-chan kuasai adalah hiraishin" jelas kakashi pada sandaime.

"Hiraishin" pekik sandaime kaget.

"Ya hokage sama, bukankah kita sudah melakukan penelitian tentang hiraishi tapi kita tidak berhasil bahkan hanya untuk mengcopi fuinnya saja tidak berhasil" ucap kakashi.

"Apa mungkin, minato membuat hiraishin hanya bisa dikuasai naru-chan" ujar sandaime memberitahukan pertanyaan yang ada difikiranya.

"Itu juga yang saya fikirkan hokage sama, tapi pertanyaannya dari mana naru-chan mendapat kan copian fuin hiraishin. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan hokage sama, naru-chan juga memiliki sharingan" jelas kakashi.

"Baiklah kakashi, aku mempunyai misi khusus untukmu" ucap sandaime serius. Kakashi yang melihat sandaime serius mau tidak mau kakashi juga ikut serius.

"Kalau boleh saya tau , misi khusus apa itu hokage sama?" tanya kakashi serius.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk menjaga dan mencari tahu semua kemampuan dari naru-chan!" perintah sandaime pada kakashi.

"Ha'i, hokage sama" ujar kakashi dengan nada tegas.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi!" perintah sandaime, lagi.

"Ha'i, hokage sama. Kalau begitu saya pergi" pamit kakashi, setelah itu kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage dengan via sunshine.

Sandaime yang melihat bahwa kakashi sudah pergi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit biru tanpa awan di atas sana.

'Kalian dengar itu? Putri kalian sudah menjadi hebat di usia yang masih muda. Jika kalian masih disini, kalian pasti bangga kan. Minato, kushina?' batin sandaime sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah itu sandaime melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu membaca buku icha-icha tactik karya dari salah satu muritnya: jiraya no gama ero sennin.

Tbc

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 kalau begitu .

JAA NE 


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (untuk sekarang)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : lihat saja nanti Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fen!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings : typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Sebelumnya…

"Ada apa kakashi?" tanya sandaime.

"Ini tentang naru-chan, hokage sama." jawab kakashi.

"Ada apa dengan naru-chan, kakashi? Apa dia terluka." tanya sandaime dengan nada khawatir, takut anak yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya kenapa napa.

"Dia tidak apa apa, hokage sama. Hanya saja dia sudah menguasai jurus dari mendiang yondaime hokage namikaze minato" jawab kakashi.

"Apa itu rasengan?" tanya sandaime, mencoba menebak.

"Kalau rasengan aku tidak tau hokage sama. Tapi yang naru-chan kuasai adalah hiraishin" jelas kakashi pada sandaime.

"Hiraishin" pekik sandaime kaget.

"Ya hokage sama, bukankah kita sudah melakukan penelitian tentang hiraishi tapi kita tidak berhasil bahkan hanya untuk mengcopi fuinnya saja tidak berhasil" ucap kakashi.

"Apa mungkin, minato membuat hiraishin hanya bisa dikuasai naru-chan" ujar sandaime memberitahukan pertanyaan yang ada difikiranya.

"Itu juga yang saya fikirkan hokage sama, tapi pertanyaannya dari mana naru-chan mendapat kan copian fuin hiraishin. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan hokage sama, naru-chan juga memiliki sharingan" jelas kakashi.

"Baiklah kakashi, aku mempunyai misi khusus untukmu" ucap sandaime serius. Kakashi yang melihat sandaime serius mau tidak mau kakashi juga ikut serius.

"Kalau boleh saya tau, misi khusus apa itu hokage sama?" tanya kakashi serius.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk menjaga dan mencari tahu semua kemampuan dari naru-chan!" perintah sandaime pada kakashi.

"Ha'i, hokage sama" ujar kakashi dengan nada tegas.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi!" perintah sandaime, lagi.

"Ha'i, hokage sama. Kalau begitu saya pergi" pamit kakashi, setelah itu kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage dengan via sunshine.

Sandaime yang melihat bahwa kakashi sudah pergi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit biru tanpa awan di atas sana.

'Kalian dengar itu? Putri kalian sudah menjadi hebat di usia yang masih muda. Jika kalian masih disini, kalian pasti bangga kan. Minato, kushina?' batin sandaime disertai menatap awan dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah itu sandaime melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu membaca buku icha-icha tactik karya dari salah satu muritnya: jiraya no gama ero sennin.

Chapter 6

Terilhat di kantor Hokage , mereka baru saja selesai menyelesaikan misi rank D yaitu membawa kembali kucing peliharan milik seorang Daimyo yang kabur,.

"kerja bagus, misi selanjutnya adalah..." ucap hokage menjeda ucapanya saat melihat ekspresi yang terlihat jengkel, dari bocah yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri.

'Mungkin ini sudah waktunya menaikkan tingkatan misi mereka' batin sandaime saat menatap naruto.

"ekhm, baik misi selanjutnya adalah misi rank C. Mengawal dan melindungi seorang dari bandit atau perampok menuju desa nami no kuni untuk membuat jembatan. Tazuna-san silahkan masuk" ucap sang sandaime kepada Genin di depanya seraya memanggil clientnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seorang pria paruh baya masuk sambil menenteng botol sake di tangan kirinya.

"Selamat siang, Hokage-sama di mana tim yang akan mengawalku.?" Ucapan yang keluar dari tazuna saat memasuki ruang hokage.

"Selamat siang, Mereka ada di sampingmu, tazuna-san" balas sang Hokage. Kemudian Tazuna melihat tiga orang anak kecil yang memasang ekspresi aneh dan seorang pria dewasa yang mukanya tertutup masker.

" Jadi mereka yang akan mengawalku,?"ucap tazuna. Sementara sang hokage hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"semoga Kalian tidak terbunuh," sambung Tazuna agak meremehkan pada tiga genin yang ada disampingnya.

'cih, sombong sekali dia' batin Sasuke dan sakura bersamaan.

"Apalagi gadis manis berambut merah itu, aku tidak yakin dia akan selamat" celetuk tazuna.

"Terima kasih, untuk pujiannya tazuna-san. Tapi anda tidak boleh melihat orang dari sampulnya saja! Dettabayou." ucap naruto dengan nada sopan disertai senyum innocent. Tazuna yang melihat senyum naruto jadi bergidik ngeri.

"baiklah Hokage-sama kami menerima misi ini," ucap Kakashi, untuk menghilangkan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan didalam ruang hokage.

"kalian persiapkan diri kalian besok kita akan berangkat sekarang persiapkan barang kalian." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Ha'i," ucap sakura, sasuke dan naruto bersamaan. Kemudian tim 7 pergi dari ruang hokage menggunakan cara mereka masing masing guna mempersiapkan diri mereka. pasalnya ini merupakan misi rank C perdana mereka, karena sebelumnya mereka selalu di beri misi rank D oleh Hokage mereka.

Skip

Digerbang desa konoha sekarang terlihat kakashi, sakura, dan tazuna berdiri seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya orang. Lima menit menunggu akhirnya yang ditunggu terlihatsedang berjalan kearah mereka beriringan, tidak lupa sasuke menggenggam tangan narutonya, posesif.

Penampilan naruto sekarang sedikit berubah, dari sebelumnya. Sekarang naruto memakai kimono berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan gambar pusaran air di punggungnya. Rok pendek berwarna pink dengan celana ketat sepaha sebagai dalaman. Stoking sebatas lutut, dan sepatu ninja berwarna biru.

Untuk rambut merah darahnya yang khas seorang dari clan uzumaki dia ikat ponytail, dan untuk hitai atte naruto gunakan sebagai bando.

"Gomen minna, kami terlambat" ucap naruto saat sudah ada didepan orang yang tadi menungguinya.

"Tidak apa, naru-chan. Baiklah apa kalian siap untuk melakukan misi rank-c pertama kalian?" tanya kakashi pada ketiga murit nya.

"Ha'i sensei" seru ketiga genin itu semangat.

"Baiklah, kalian bentuk formasi, kita berangkat!" perintah kakashi. Tanpa disuruh dua kali ketiga genin itu membentuk formasi dengan naruto dan sasuke didepan, sakura dibelakang, tazuna ditengah,dan untuk kakashi dia ada dibelakang sakura. Setelah formasi dibentuk akhirnya mereka berlima berjalan meninggalkan gerbang konoha untuk menuju ke desa nami no kuni.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dengan tenang, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun hingga perjalanan yang mereka tempuh menjadi hening. Tapi keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara yang dikeluarkan naruto.

"Ne, suke-kun kenapa sekarang panas sekali sih? Naru kan jadi lelah" keluh naruto untuk memberi kode kepada rekan setim nya saat ia melihat genangan air.

'Sepertinya naru-chan menyadarinya' batin sasuke dan kakashi bersamaan. Tetapi sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja. Tanpa disadari oleh semua orang yang ada disana, naruto menjatuhkan kunai cabang tiganya didekat genangan air itu.

Saat mereka sudah melewati genangan air cukup jauh, tiba tiba muncul dua orang missing-nin yang memakai topeng.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil kunai cabang tiga miliknya yang dia simpan di fuin penyimpanan, lalu menghiraishin dirinya kekunai cabang tiga yang tadi dia jatuhkan dan langsung menusukkan kunai itu ke dua orang bertopeng tepat dijantungnya. Dua orang bertopeng itu yang lambat menyadari kemunculan naruto akhirnya langsung terkena tikaman naruto. Dan naruto pun berhasil membunuh dua orang missing-nin dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Kalian lindungi taz~" kakashi tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena kaget bercampur syok saat melihat kearah dua missing-nin yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua mayat missing-nin itu.

Sasuke, tazuna, dan sakura juga ikut menatap naruto dengan tatapan kaget, tidak percaya, dan ngeri karena cara membunuh naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah polos sambil meringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda dia tidak mengerti saat melihat tatapan dari rekan, guru, dan clientnya yang menatap dirinya.

'Dia ini ninja atau bukan' 'dia itu polos atau pura pura polos' dan masih banyak pertanyan seperti itu di kepala mereka saat melihat ekspresi yang naruto keluarkan.

Setelah sadar kakashi langsung menatap tazuna tajam.  
"Apa maksutnya ini?" tanya kakashi pada tazuna.

"Ap-apa maks-sutmu kakashi-san?" tanya balik tazuna disertai berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan pura pura tidak tau tazuna-san. Misi kami seharusnya memiliki rank-c, dan itu hanya melindungi mu dari para bandit atau perampok. Tapi yang tadi naruto lawan adalah missing-nin. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan tazuna-san." ujar kakashi.

"Baiklah begini, aku adalah seorang pekerja bangunan, di desaku sedang masa sulit dimana gotou yang memerintah disana, menuntut pajak yang sangat besar. Jadi aku dan teman-teman ku berusaha untuk menyewa shinobi, agar kami bisa mengalahkanya dan membangun jembatan. Namun uang ku dan semua uang teman ku tidak cukup untuk menyewa shinobi misi rank a jadi kami hanya meminta misi rank c saja agar bisa membantu kami dalam mengalahkan gotou" jelas tazuna.

"hem…lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan ke desa kiri?" tanya naruto

"tidak bisa, kiri saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, perang saudara membuat beberapa klan hancur dan dimusnahkan. dan juga gotou selalu memberikan pajak yang besar pada desa kiri sehingga membuat desa kiri juga ikut terbantu, namun tidak untuk rakyat kecil seperti kami. Karena itu kami ingin membuat jembatan agar kami bisa menjual semua hasil dari kerja keras kami ke desa yang lain dengan harga yang sepantasnya" ujar tazuna

"bagaimana? Apakah kita akan melanjutkannya?" tanya kakashi setelah mendengar penjelasan tazuna.

"aku akan ikut, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena menghadapi musuh seperti itu" ujar sasuke.

"jika sasuke-kun ikut aku juga ikut" ujar sakura cepat.

"Baiklah naru juga ikut, lagi pula desa konoha akan menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab apabila orang yang menyewa kita tidak selamat sampai di tujuan." Ucap naruto.

"baiklah sudah di putuskan bahwa kita akan mengantarkan tazuna kembali kedesa nami no kuni dan mengawalnya dalam membangun jembatan yang mereka buat. tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikan konfirmasi pada hokage sama tentang hal ini" ujar kakashi. Setelah itu kakashi membuat beberapa handseal lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

" Kuciyose no jutsu"

Poof

sebuah kumpulan asap tiba tiba tercipta didepan mereka sehingga membuat naruto dan semua orang disana terkejut, kecuali kakashi.

"yo kakashi lama tak jumpa, apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya seekor anjing bernama pakun.

"pakun, aku ingin kau memberikan ini pada hokage sama, dan pastikan dia menerima dengan cepat" perintah kakashi sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada pakun.

"baiklah serahkan pada ku" ujar pakun lalu menghilang dengan menyisahkan kepulan asap disana.

"nah team mari kita berangkat ke nami no kuni" ujar kakashi yang kini kembali berjalan.

"terima kasih banyak karena kalian telah membantu ku" ucap tazuna disertai senyum bahagia.

"ya..tenang saja ji-san, naru pasti akan menghajar siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan kita" ujar naruto sambil memperagakan beberapa mereka melanjutka perjalanan ke desa nami no kuni.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di pinggir sungai.  
Tapi tiba tiba dari arah sungai muncul sebuah pedang besar yang melesat kearah mereka. "Semua tiarap"teriak kakashi, semua yang ada disana langsung menuruti perintah kakashi untuk tiarap, hingga pedang itu hanya melewati mereka dan akhirnya menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Aku tidak percaya harus melawan seorang ninja yang hebat untuk menyelesaikan misiku yang sekarang. Kakashi no saringan, seorang shinobi dari desa konoha gakure no sato."ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar dari belakang mereka.

"Aku juga tidak percaya akan melawanmu, momochi zabuza salah satu dari tuju pendekar pedang di desa kiri gakure, pemegang pedang kubikiribocho" ujar kakashi sambil menatap zabuza yang sedang mencabut pedangnya dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertarunganya, kakashi no sharingan?" tanya zabuza pada kakashi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Naru-chan, sasuke, sakura kalian jaga tazuna, sementara aku akan menghadapi zabuza sendirian!" perintah kakashi.

"Ha'i, sensei" jawab sakura dan sasuke serempak, tapi tidak dengan naruto karena dia hanya diam.

Setelah itu kakashi melesat kearah zabuza dengan kunai yang ada dikedua genggamannya. Saat sampai didepan zabuza, kakashi langsung menyerang zabuza dengan kunainya tapi serangan kakashi masih bisa ditahan oleh zabuza dengan pedang kubikiribuchonya. Melihat serangannya gagal kakashi melanjutkan serangannya dengan menendang perut zabuza tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh zabuza. zabuza yang melihat celah, langsung membalas serangan kakashi dengan menebaskan pedang besar nya ketubuh kakashi, tapi karena reflek yang hebat plus sharingan yang aktif kakashi dapat menghindar dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh zabuza.

Zabuza yang melihat kakashi bisa menghindari serangannya langsung membuat handseal. Kakashi yang tidak mau kalah juga membuat handseal yang sama seperti zabuza.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Tiba tiba dari sungai yang ada didekat mereka muncul dua naga besar yang terbuat dari air, lalu dua naga itu pun saling menabrakkan diri hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Bllaaarrrrrr

"Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh semua orang yang pernah melawanmu ternyata benar, bahwa kau bisa meniru semua jutsu yang bisa kau lihat kakashi. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa melihat" ujar zabuza sambil membuat handseal.

"Kurigakure no jutsu"

Setelah itu muncul kabut yang sangat tebal metutupi area pertarungan kakashi dan zabuza.

''Sial, kabut ini menghalangi penglihatan ku. Bahkan sharingan tidak bisa menembusnya' batin kakashi kesal.

Lalu kakashi berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan keberadaan zabuza sambil memasang kuda-kuda diketaui siapapun zabuza membuat beberapa bunshin untuk membantunya melawan kakashi. Setelah itu zabuza muncul dari kanan kakashi sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya, tapi kakashi masih bisa menahannya dengan kunai yang ada digenggaman tanganya. Saat kakashi ingin membalas serangan zabuza, tiba-tiba zabuza menghilang dibalik kepulan asap. dan begitu seterus nya. hingga kakashi akhirnya sudah mulai kelehahan karena menahan dan menghindar secara terus menerus dari seranga zabuza dan bunshin zabuza, tanpa bisa membalas serangan zabuza.

Hingga saat kabut yang dibuat zabuza menghilang. terlihatlah zabuzas sedang menahan kakashi dengan sebuah penjara yang terbuat dari air.

Naruto sasuke dan sakura yang melihat sensei mereka ditahan, naruto langsung memberi tahukan sebuah rencana kepada teman dan kekasihnya untuk menolong sang sensei.

Setelah memberi tahukan rencananya, naruto langsung menyerahkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya kepada sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah menerima kunai cabang tiga milik naruto, langsung melesat kearah zabuza sambil melepar kunai cabang tiga milik naruto kearah zabuza atau lebih tepat nya kepala zabuza. dan untuk sakura, dia mendapat tugas untuk melindungi client mereka.

Zabuza yang melihat sebuah kunai (yang menurut zabua aneh) melesat kearahnya, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.  
"Khe, serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa melukai ku, bocah" ucap zabuza disertai seringai meremehkan.  
Tapi seringai itu menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah terkejut karena dia merasakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Ketika zabuza akan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang muncul di belakangnya, dia tiba tiba merasakan sakit yang berasal dari punggungnya. Saat zabuza sudah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlempar kearah sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat zabuza terlempar kearahnya langsung menyiapkan sebuah jutsu untuk menyerang zabuza.

"Katon: Dai endan"

Dari mulut sasuke keluar peluru api raksasa, lalu api itu melesat ke arah zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat peluru api melesat kearah nya, langsung membuat handseal. Setelah handseal selesai, zabuza langsung menyemburkan peluru air dari mulutnya.

"Suiton: Teppoudama no jutsu"

Blaaarrrrezzzzz

Peluru air yang zabuza keluarkan, akhirnya bertabrakan dengan peluru api sasuke, mengakibatkan ledakan yang cukup besar dan memunculkan kepulan asap yang menutupi area pertarungan.

Semantara ditempat naruto. Saat ini naruto tengah mengobati luka kakashi yang didapat dari pertarungannya dengan zabuza, dengan ninjutsu medis naruto.

Setelah mendapat perawatan, kakashi langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kepulan asap yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah asap menipis, terlihatlah sasuke dan zabuza tengah bertarung taijutsu, yang dapat dilihat berat sebelah.

Setelah melihat itu, kakashi langsung melesat kearah zabuza sambil menyiapkan jutsu andalannya. Zabuza yang tengah focus menghadapi musuh kecilnya, tidak menyadari kedatangan kakashi.

"Chidori"

Hingga akhir nya tangan kakashi menusuk punggung zabuza, dengan jurus chidorinya. Zabuza yang merasakan sakit dipunggungnya langsung jatuh terduduk. Saat zabuza menengok kebelakang, dia bisa melihat kakashi berdiri, dengan tangan kiri yang berlumuran darah.

Untuk sasuke, saat ini dia sudah dibawa oleh naruto dari tempat pertarungan ke tempat tazuna, karena keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mendukung untuk bertarung kembali.

Kembali ke tempat kakashi dan zabuza.  
Saat kakashi ingin menusuk zabuza, tapi tiba-tiba zabuza sudak jatuh terlentang dengan senbon yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menatap sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang melakukan itu.

Poof

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang disamping zabuza, dengan pakaian khas seorang hanter-nin dari desa kiri gakure.

"Terimakasi, atas bantuannya. Dari sini, aku yang akan mengurus zabuza!" ucap hanter-nin tadi, setelah mengatakan itu hanter-nin tadi lalu menggendong zabuza di pundak dan langsung menghilang dengan via sunshine.

Merasa pertarungan sudah usai, kakashi berjalan ke tempat murit dan claintnya.  
"Nah, tazuna-san. Bisa kita kerumah anda, sepertinya kakashi-sensei sudah kelelahan?" ucap naruto pada tazuna dengan nada sopan.

"Tentu" balas tazuna. Setelah itu mereka pergi kerumah tazuna.

Skip

Saat ini tim-7 dan tazuna sudah tiba di rumah tazuna, dan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam Tok Tok Tok "Stunami, buka pintunya. Ini aku!" ucap tazuna sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Iya, sebentar." sahut suara perempuan dari dalam rumah. Tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampilakan seorang wanita dewasa bersurai hitam.

"Kausudah pulang, tou-san. Lalu siapa mereka?" tanya stunami.

"Ya. Mereka adalah ninja dari desa konoha yang akan membantu kita." jawab tazuna.

"Oh,begitu. Nama ku stunami, salam kenal." ucap stunami memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku hatake kakashi, salam mereka adalah muritku, perkanalkan diri kalian!" ucap kakashi.

"Uzumaki naruto, salam kenal"

"Haruno sakura, salam kenal"

"Uchiha sasuke"  
Ucap ketiga murit kakashi memperkalkan diri masing-masing.

"Salam kenal" jawab stunami disertai senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita masuk, untuk makan malam dan beristirahat" ujar tazuna.

Skip

Saat ini tim-7, tazuna, dan stunami sedang makan malam. Makan malam dilakukan dengan tenang, tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun. Tapi suasana tenang itu tergang gu dengan datangnya bocah laki-laki berwajah datar.

"Jika kalian datang kesini hanya untuk melawan gotou, Lebih baik kalian pulang jika tidak ingin mati, seperti 'dia'." ucap bocah tadi dengan nada datar, lalu dia langsung berlalu pergi. Sementara tim-7 yang melihat itu hanya bisa bingung dibuatnya.

"Maafkan perilaku inari." ucap stunami.

Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya langsung bertanya kepada stunami.  
"Kalau boleh tau, dia kenapa hingga bisa menjadi seperti itu?"

Stunami yang ditanya seperti itu langsung menatap tazuna untuk meminta persetujuan, tazuna yang dipandang oleh stunami hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, dulu inari memiliki seorang ayah yang sangat dia sayangi, dan dia anggap sebagai pahlawan. Saat gotou datang dan mulai menjajah desa nami no kuni. Tapi ayah inari dibunuh oleh anak buah gotou karena melakukan pemberontakan. Sejak saat itu inari menjadi seperti yang kalian lihat tadi." jelas stunami sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen, karena menanyakan hal seperti itu" ucap sakura sambil menunuk.

" ahh, tidak apa. Itu juga sudah lama terjadi. Sebaik nya kita melanjutkan makan kita" ucap stunami, untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang ada di sana.

Setelah selesai makan stunami langsung membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka pakai, dibantu oleh para kunoichi.

Saat ini tim-7 berada di ruang tamu sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, tim. Mulai dari Besok sampai tuju hari kedepan kita akan melakukan latihan untuk menghadapi zabuza kem~"

"Zabuza masih hidup?" ucap sakura kaget sehingga memotong ucapan kakashi.

"Hanter-nin kamarin" ucap naruto memberi jeda diucapannya. Sementara sasuke dan sakura hanya menatap naruto tidak mengerti.

"Dia mungkin adalah patner dari zabuza, karena cara kerja hanter-nin: membunuh musuh dan hanya mengambil kepalanya saja sementara tubuhnya akan dimusnahkan ditempat" lanjut naruto.  
Sakura dan sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan naruto.

"Untuk sembuh dari lukanya zabuza mungkin membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tuju hari untuk sembuh. Dalam kurun waktu itu, kalian akan melakukan pelatihan untuk melawan zabuza dan patnernya. kalian mengerti" ujar kakashi.'dia memiliki analisa yang bagus, aku harus melaporkan ini pada hokage-sama' tambah kakashi didalam hatinya, setelah mendengar penjelasan naruto.

"Ha'i" jawab para genin disana secara serempak.

.

.

. Tbc

.

Maaf kalau cerita masih butuh banyak perbaikan.  



	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (semi M)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : lihat saja nanti Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fem!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings : typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

Sebelumnya…

"Baiklah, tim. Mulai dari Besok sampai tuju hari kedepan kita akan melakukan latihan untuk menghadapi zabuza kem~"

"Zabuza masih hidup?" ucap sakura kaget sehingga memotong ucapan kakashi.

"Hanter-nin kamarin" ucap naruto memberi jeda diucapannya. Sementara sasuke dan sakura hanya menatap naruto tidak mengerti.

"Dia mungkin adalah patner dari zabuza, karena cara kerja hanter-nin: membunuh musuh dan hanya mengambil kepalanya saja sementara tubuhnya akan dimusnahkan ditempat" lanjut naruto.  
Sakura dan sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan naruto.

"Untuk sembuh dari lukanya zabuza mungkin membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tuju hari untuk sembuh total. Dalam kurun waktu itu, kalian akan melakukan pelatihan untuk melawan zabuza dan patnernya. kalian mengerti" ujar kakashi.

"Ha'i" jawab para genin disana secara serempak.

Chapter 6

Siang hari yang cerah tanpa awan, sehingga memudahkan matahari untuk menyinari bumi dari atas langit, dengan cahanya yang terang (Plus panas)

Di desa nami no kuni. Lebih tepatnya disebuah hutan yang tidak jauh dari kediaman tazuna, saat ini tim-7 sedang bersiap untuk berlatih.

"Ok, tim. Sekarang kita akan melatih control cakra kalian. agar saat kalian nengeluarkan jutsu, kalian bisa mengoptimalkan pengeluaran cakra kalian. Dan cara pertama untuk mengontrol cakra kalian adalah dengan memanjat pohon dengan kaki yang dialiri ole~"

"Apa seperti ini, kakashi-sensei?" tanya sakura memotong ucapan kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya?" tanya kakashi penasaran sekaligus kaget, saat melihat ke tiga muritnya sudah berdiri di puncak pohon.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam tidak menjawap, melain kan sasuke dan sakura menunjuk kearah naruto sebagai jawaban.

Melihat sasuke dan sakura menunjuk naruto, lantas kakashi menatap naruto, dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Seakan mengerti tatapan yang diberikan kakashi, naruto langsung menjawap dengan tenang.  
"Karena kakashi-sensei selalu melatih kerja sama tim kami, jadi naru menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih kontrol chakra, agar kami tidak ketinggalan dengan tim lain , soal kekuatan" jawab naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, naru pergi dulu. Jaa ne" lanjut naruto. setelah mengatakan itu, naruto pergi menggunakan via sunshine.

Poof

'Semakin lama dia semakin mirip dengan mu sensei, menghilang se'enaknya sendiri' batin kakashi kesal setelah melihat kepergian naruto. Setelah itu kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kedua muritnya yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian sudah sampai tahap mana, soal kontrol chakra?" tanya kakashi kepada muritnya yang tersisa.

"Kami sudah cukup mahir soal kontrol chakra, kakashi-sensei" balas sakura.

" apa kalian sudah mengetahui jenis perubahan chakra elemen kalian?" tanya kakashi, lagi.

"Api" jawab sasuke padat, singkat, dan gak jelas.

Sementara sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kakashi yang sudah mendapat jawaban dari kedua muritnya langsung mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kunainya, lalu memberikan sesuatu itu pada sakura dan sasuke.

"Kertas apa ini, kakashi-sensei?" tanya sakura sambil melihat kertas kecil yang diberikan kakashi tadi. sasuke mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan sakura, karena dirinya juga tidak tahu.

"Itu adalah kertas chakra, fungsinya untuk mengatahui jenis perubahan chakra kalian" ucap kakashi.

"Caranya" tanya sakura penasaran sekaligus antusias.

"Caranya, dengan mengalirkan chakra kalian ke kertas itu. Jika kertas itu terbelah berarti jenis chakra kalian adalah angin atau fuuton. Jika hangus berarti api atau katon. Jika basah berarti air atau suiton.  
Jika berkerut berarti petir atau raiton. Jika hancur berarti tanah atau doton. Sekaran kalian cobalah!" ujar kakashi memberi perintah kepada sasuke dan sakura.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka langsung mengaliri kertas itu dengan chakra mereka masing-masing. Untuk kertas milik sakura, kertas itu hancur menjadi tanah. Sementara kertas milik sasuke berkerut lalu hangus seperti terbakar.

'Sepertinya sakura memiliki elemen tanah. sementara untuk sasuke memiliki dua elemen yaitu api dan petir, sepertinya aku bisa melatihnya chidori, suatu saat nanti.'  
Kakashi membatin setalah melihat perubahan chakra muritnya. Setelah itu kakashi merogoh kantung kunainya, lagi. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari, kakashi langsung melemparkannya ke pada sasuke dan sakura.

Sasuke dan sakura yang melihat kakashi melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mereka, mereka pun menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Gulungan apa ini, kakashi-sensei?" tanya sakura saat melihat gulungan yang diberikan kakashi.

"Itu adalah gulungan jutsu. untuk sakura, itu adalah gulungan jutsu doton rank-e sampai rank-c. Semantara sasuke, karena aku yakin kau sudah menguasai beberapa jutsu katon. Jadi aku memberikan gulungan raiton dari rank-e sampai rank-c." jawab kakashi.

Sementara sasuke dan sakura hanya menganguk sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, selamat berlatih" ujar kakashi, setelah itu kakashi menghilang dengan via sunshine, meninggalkan sasuke dengan sakura.

"lebih baik kita latihan sekarang saja sasuke-kun" ujar sakura.

"Hn" balas sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka mulai membaca gulungan yang diberikan kakashi tadi.

Sementara dipinggir sebuah sungai, terlihat sesosok gadis berusia sekitar 13 tahunan, bersurai merah panjang yang diikat ponytail, siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto pemain utama dalam fic ini.

Saat ini naruto sedang duduk di pinggir sungai sambil membaca sebuah gulungan, setelah membaca gulungan itu naruto lalu berdiri dan membuat beberapa handseal yang cukup rumit, karena baru pertama kali. setelah itu dia merentang kan tanggannya ke depan sambil bergumam.

"Hyoton: sensatsu suisho"

Tiba-tiba disekitar naruto muncul jarum yang terbuat dari es dengan jumlah puluhan, setelah itu jarum es tadi meluncur menyebrangi sungai dan

Jlep

Jlep

Jlep

akhirnya menancap di sebuah pohon hingga pohon itu tumbang. Melihat jutsunya berhasil, naruto membuat handseal sekali lagi, setelah membuat handseal naruto lalu mengucapkan jutsunya.

"Hyoton: hissatsu hyoso"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba diatas naruto muncul butiran-butiran air yang tidak lama kemudian menyatu dan mengeras menjadi sebuah paku es yang cukup besar. Melihat itu, naruto langsung menggerakkan tangannya kedepan. Seakan mendapat perintah dari naruto, paku es tadi meluncur menyebrangi sungai

Blaaaarrr

Saat menyentuh tanah paku es tadi mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar dan mengakibatkan kepulan debu yang beterbangan disana. Setelah mengeluarkan jutsu itu naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang tinggal satu dua.

"Hah. ...Hah…., padahal cuma ..…hah… dua jutsu hah rank-c, tapi…. hah… rasanya cakra naru …hah… sudah terkuras banyak." ucap naruto desertai nafas yang terengah.

"UNTUK ORANG YANG PERTAMA KALI MENGELUARKAN JUTSU HYOTON, DAN SUDAH BISA MENGELUARKAN DUA JUTSU SECARA BERUNTUN TANPA JEDA. KAU SUDAH CUKUP BAGUS NARU-CHAN , APALAGI UMURMU YANG MASIH BISA DIBILANG BOCAH ITU" ucap sebuah suara berat yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam kepala naruto.

"Aku rasa kau benar kyu-nii" sahut naruto pada suara berat itu yang ternyata adalah kakak angkat naruto aka kyuubi.

"SEBAINYA KAU ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG, NARU-CHAN. KAU SUDAH CUKUP KELELAHAN" nasehat kyuubi.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto.

'Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mencoba ini terlebih dahulu' lanjut naruto didalam hati. Setelah itu naruto membuat handseal yang panjang dan rumit, setelah menyelesaikan handseal nya naruto lalu menyebutkan jutsunya sambil mengangkat tangan nya ke atas.

"Hioton: ikkaku hakugei"

Tiba-tiba sungai yang ada di depan naruto, keluar sebuah tanduk raksasa, tapi sebelum sesuatu bertanduk itu keluar dari sungai

Bruuk ….

Naruto sudah jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri disamping sungai. Kyuubi yang melihat kelakuan dari adik angkatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas pasrah. "MESKIPUN SUDAH KEHABISAN CHAKRA MASIH SAJA MEMAKSAKAN DIRI" gumam kyuubi, setelah itu kyuubi melanjutkan pekerjaan sakralnya apalagi kalau bukan tidur.

Skip .

Sore hari di pinggir sebuah sungai yang jernih dan cukup besar, saat ini naruto sedang tertidur akibat kelelahan setelah melakukan latihan tadi, tapi aktifitasnya terganggu akibat dia merasakan ada yang mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Hei bangun" ucap suara lembut orang yang mengguncangkan bahu naruto.

"Engg" erang naruto, setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah sesosok yang mempunyai wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik.

"Nee-san, siapa?" tanya naruto dengan suara serak khas seorang yang baru bangun dari kubur err… maksutnya tidur.

"Bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang lain jika yang bertanya belum memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" ucap orang yang memiliki wajah cantik tersebut.

"Ah gomen, nama naru, uzumaku naruto. Tapi nee-san bisa memanggilku naru, kalau nee-san?" ucap naruto sambil menduduk kan dirinya.

"Nama nii-san adalah haku, yuki haku. Dan perlu kau ingat gadis manis, aku ini laki-laki" ucap orang yang memiliki wajah manis tadi yang ternyata adalah haku, sambil tersenyum lembut ke naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melihat penampilan haku dari atas ke bawah setelahnya dia diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa naru-chan?" tanya haku penasaran karena sejak tadi naruto hanya diam saja.

"Ne, nii-san. Apa naru boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya naruto dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

"Tanya apa?" tanya haku, balik.

"naru kan sering membaca buku cerita, dan didalamnya_" naruto menghentikan ucapannya untuk memperhatikan wajah haku yang masuk ke kategori cantik.

"Lalu" sahut haku.

"Dan didalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang seperti nii-san, yaitu memiliki wajah cantik. Jadi_" ucap naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Jadi" beo haku semakin penasaran akan maksut naruto.

"Didalam buku itu, jika seorang pria memiliki wajah manis atau cantik biasanya pria itu termasuk kedalam kategori uke. Jadi apa nii-san termasuk ke dalam kategori pria uke" jelas naruto dengan wajah polos.

Sementara haku yang mendengar penjelasan naruto, wajahnya langsung memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena menahan marah.

"Dengar ya, naru-chan. Aku ini masih normal, bahkan aku suka dengan dada wanita yang 'besar' " ucap haku menekan kata 'besar' , sambil menunjuk dada naruto yang tergolong besar untuk gadis seusianya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan haku reflek memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan dadanya yang bisa di katakan besar untuk gadis seumurannya.

"Tapi tenang lah, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan mu" lanjut haku.

"Benarkah" tanya naruto memastikan.

Sementara haku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, hingga tertidur di sini?" tanya haku, sambil berjalan kesemak-semak yang ada disekitar sana.

"Berlatih, tapi sepertinya naru terlalu bersemangat hingga naru kelelahan dan tertidur disini. Lalu apa yang nii-san cari?" ucap naruto sambil memperhatikan haku yang sepertinya mencari sesuatu di dalam semak-semak.

"Mencari obat. Memang kau latihan untuk apa?" ucap haku sambil melirik naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Agar naru bisa menjadi hokage yang hebat, jadi naru di akui oleh pendudu desa sebagai kunoichi yang hebat." ucap naruto dengan semangat.

"Alasan yang cukup bagus, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi kuat kau harus memiliki orang yang kau sayangi dan lindungi orang itu dengan segenap kekuatan mu, maka kau akan menjadi lebih kuat " ucap haku menasihati.

"Oh begitu, lalu nii-san mencari obat untuk siapa?" ucap naruto.

" untuk teman nii-san yang sedang terluka" ujar haku.

"Apa nii-san menguasai medis?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak, nii-san hanya mengetahuinya saja dari buku yang nii-san baca" jawab haku.

"Apa naru boleh membantu teman nii-san yang sedang terluka?"Tanya naruto.

Haku yang mendengar itu tubuhnya langsung menegang tapi itu hanya sesaat , setelah itu haku kembali mencari tanaman obat yang terakhir. Setelah mendapatkan tanaman yang terakhir, haku lalu berjalan kearah naruto.

"Tidak perlu, nii-san bisa sendiri. Kalau begitu nii-san pergi dulu, jaa-ne" setelah mengatakan itu haku lalu berjalan pergi, dan masuk kedalam hutan. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat naruto, lantas haku menghilang menggunakan sunshine.

"Kau merasakannya kyu-nii" tanya naruto pada kyuubi, lewat telepati.

"YA, DIA ADALAH HUNTER-NIN YANG MENOLONG ZABUZA KEMARIN." jawab sang kyuubi no kitsune yang tersegel didalam tubuh naruto.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MERASAKAN AURA JAHAT YANG ADA DI ORANG YANG BERNAMA HAKU TADI" jelas kyuubi.

"Apa naru perlu memeriksanya, kyu-nii?" tanya naruto.

"TIDAK PERLU, LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG, HARI SUDAH HAMPIR MALAM!" perintah kyuubi.

"Ha'i" setelah itu naruto berjalan pulang ke rumah tazuna.

Sekarang naruto sedang berjalan didalam hutan, tapi jalan nya terhenti akibat mendengar suara isak tangis dari balik semak-semak. Karena rasa penarasan yang tinggi akhirnya naruto mendatangi asal dari suara isakan tangis itu.

Saat dia naruto sudah sampai di asal suara isakan tangis tadi, ternyata yang menangis adalan inari cucu dari clientnya aka tazuna.

"Kenapa kau menangis inari-kun?" tanya naruto, tapi inari tidak menjawap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh naruto, hingga suasana di sekitar naruto dan inari menjadi hening.

"Kau itu lebih beruntung dari pada naru, inari-kun" kata naruto tiba-tiba. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari bocah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih memiliki orang yang masih menyayangimu" kata naruto.

" maksut nee-chan?" tanya inari.

"Ya kau lebih beruntung dari naru, karena naru sejak lahir sudah tidak punya keluarga." kata naruto.

"Dan inari-kun, lebih baik kau meminta maaf kepada keluargamu yang slalu menghawatirkan mu, karena perubahan sikapmu selama ini" lanjut naruto.

Inari yang mendengar perkataan naruto hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.  
"Hiks… kau benar hiks…. nee-chan, maaf kan aku" ucap inari sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, inari kan laki-laki dan laki-laki itu tidak menangis." ucap naruto menasehati.

Inari yang mendengar itu lantar menghentikan tangisannya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kalau begitu kitapulang sekarang, naru yakin saat ini kaa-san mu telah menghawatir kan diri mu, inari-kun" ujar naruto.

"Ha'i" jawab inari.  
Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan pulang.

Skip

Saat ini naruto dan inari sudah berada di depan pintu rumah tazuna, dan naruto mengetuk pintu rumah itu.  
Tok Tok Tok

"Iya sebentar" sahut suara perempuan dari dalam rumah.  
Tap Tap Tap

Kriet

Tak berapa lama kemudia pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang permpuan cantik bersurai hitam aka stunami, ibu dari inari.

Saat stunami melihat inari, dia langsung memeluk inari tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa kau pulang semalam ini, inari. Kau membuat kaa-san khawatir" ucap stunami pada inari yang berada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Gomen" hanya itu yang keluar dari muluk kecil inari.

"Gomen, karena selama ini membuat kaa-chan menghawatirkak inari" lanjut inari.

"Iya, tidak apa" ucap stunami sambil menatap naruto dengan tatapan trimakasih.

Sementara naruto yang mengerti arti tatapan stunami pada dirinya, naruto hanya mengangguk.  
Lalu naruto pergi dari sana karena tidak ingin mengganggu acara dari ibu dan anak itu.

Dan disinilah sekarang naruto berada, duduk di bangku yang berada di halaman belakan rumah tazuna sambil menatap bulan yang senantiasa meneranginya di gelapnya malam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Andai kalian ada disini, apa kalian juga akan menghawatirkan ku. Seperti yang dilakukan tsunami-san kepada inari, tou-san, kaa-san?" gumam naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Kau dari mana saja naru?" tanya orang yang memeluk naruto dari belakang.

Tanpa melihat pun, naruto tahu siapa orang yang memeluk nya dari belakang.  
"Dari latihan memang kenapa?" tanya balik naruto.

"Kau tahu, dari tadi aku mencarimu. Karena aku menghawatirkan dirimu" jawab sasuke, sambil merubah posisinya yaitu duduk disamping naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sasuke langsung menatap tepat kearah mata hitam segelap langit malam tanpa awan milik sasuke.

"Arigatau" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tapi sasuke tidak menjawap ucapan naruto, karena terlalu terpesona oleh mata seindah langit tanpa awan di musim panas miik naruto.

Tapi lama kelamaan sasuke memajukan kepalanya ke arah kepala naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui maksut sasuke, langsung menutup mata. Sasuke yang melihat naruto lansung mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Cup

Hingga bibir mereka bertemu, hanya ada ciuman yang didasari oleh perasaan sayang. Tapi lama kelamaan sasuke mulai melumat bibir naruto. Dan akhirnya menggigit kecil bibir naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui maksut sasuke, langsung membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan menyambut lidah sasuke yang menerobos masuk kemulutnya. Sambil mengalungkan ke dua tangan nya ke leher sasuke.

Setelah itu sasuke langsung mengapsen deretan gigi naruto satu-persatu dan akhirnya mengajak lidah naruto untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya.

"Engg…." desah naruto tertahan.  
Tak terasa ciuman mereka telah lebih dari dua menit, karna butuh pasokan udara sasuke melepas ciumanya tersebut dari bibir naruto, dan Nampaklah Saliva yang merembes keluar dari dagu naruto.

"Ekhem" suara deheman dari belakang mereka.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kebelakang, sambil bergumam 'hn' saat melihat stunami di belakang mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan. Karena sudah waktu jam makan malam." ujar stunami, setelah itu stunami meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau ingin pergi makan ,atau tetap disini untuk melanjutkan yang tadi. Hm naru-koi?" goda sasuke, saat melihat naruto yang masih diam ditempat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suke no hentai" teriak naruto, setelah itu naruto langsung berlari kedalam rumah disertai muka yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan dari kekasihnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus geli, setelah itu sasuke masuk kerumah tazuna mengikuti naruto.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (semi M)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : lihat saja nanti Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fem!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings : typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

.

Chapter 8

.

Di sebuah desa yang dikenal sebagai desa ombak atau nami no kuni, terdapat sebuah jembatan yang bisa dibilang besar dan megah, meskipun masih pada tahap penyelesaian. Sementara Tim-7 hanya membantu para pekerja bangunan yang sedang mengerjakan pembangunan jembatan, dengan cara mendo'akan pembangunan itu agar cepat selesai.

Saat ini tim-7 dan tazuna sedang beristirahat makan siang di bawah pohon pinggir jembatan, tapi tiba-tiba ada asap kabut menutupi daerah jembatan.

'Kabut ini, jangan-jangan,,,, Zabuza' batin jonin pembimbing tim-7 aka hatake Kakashi.  
"Kalian jaga tazuna, kita sedang diserang!" perintah kakashi.

Para genin tim-7 yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura tanpa diperintah dua kali langsung mengambil posisi, untuk melindungi Tazuna. Sementara para pekerja lainnya langsung melarikan diri saat mendengar teriakan kakashi.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kakashi no sharingan" ucap Zabuza. setelah kabut menghilang, tidak jauh didepan kakashi sudah ada Zabuza dan seorang memakai topeng yang kakashi kira sebagai hunter-nin yang menyelamatkan zabuza dulu.

"Ya, Apa kau ingin menyelesaikan urusan kita, momochi Zabuza?" tanya kakashi sambil menarik keatas hitai atte sebelah kirinya hingga memperlihatkan sharingan tiga tamoe yang berputar lambat.

"Tapi sekarang hasilnya akan berbeda" seru Zabuza dengan nada meremehkan sambil mengambil pedang besar di punggungnya.  
"Kau urus bocah itu!" lanjut perintah Zabuza pada hunter-nin di sampingnya.

"Ha'i, zabuza-sama" jawab hunter-nin tadi. Setelah itu hunter-nin tadi langsung melesat pergi ke tempat para genin dan tazuna.

"Ternyata benar, dia adalah teman mu zabuza" ujar kakashi santai, sambil membuat kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja mulai pertarungan kita!" ucap zabuza, setelah mengatakan itu zabuza langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan kubikiribochonya yang sudah siap dia tebaskan kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat itu tidak tiggal diam, dia juga ikut melesat ke arah zabuza sambil menyiapkan kunai di kedua tanggannya.

Saat zabuza sudah ada di depan kakashi, zabuza langsung mengayunkan vertikal dari atas ke bawah ingin membelah kakashi.

Tapi karena reflek kakashi yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun, kakashi langsung meloncat ke kanan dan membalas serangan zabuza dengan mengayunkan kunainya mengarah ke tubuh zabuza.

Trank…..

Tapi zabuza bisa menahan serangan kunai dari kakashi,  
Traank….  
Traank….  
pertarungan pun berlanjut dengan saling serang, tangkis, dan menghindar.

Sementara di tempat lain, tidak jauh dari tempat kakashi dan zabuza bertarung. saat ini para genin tengah melindungi client mereka dari hunter-nin yang ada di depan mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian serahkan tazuna kepada ku, dan kalian akan ku biarkan untuk hidup" ujar hunter-nin.

"Hn, tidak akan" jawab sasuke datar.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian, aku akan mengambilnya dengan cara paksa" ucap hunter-nin itu disertai tangan yang bergerak cepat membuat handseal. setelah menyelesaikan handsealnya, hunter-nin itu merentangkan tangannya ke depan lebih tepatnya ke arah para genin dan tazuna berada.

"Hyuton: Sensatsu suisho"

Setelah mengatakan itu, disekitar hunter-nin tadi tercipta jarum-jarum kecil yang beterbangan disekitarnya, tak menugu lama jarum-jarum tadi langsung melesat ke arah naruto dan rekan setimnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedepan sambil membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gokayyu no jutsu"

Dari mulut sasuke keluar bola api yang lumayan besar dan mengarah ke jarum-jarum yang di keluarkan hunter-nin tadi, hingga akhirnya kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan menimbulkan asap.

"Jutsumu lumayan juga, bocah" ujar hunter-nin itu dengan nada meremegkan.

"Naru-chan, sakura kalian jaga tazuna. Sementara aku akan menghadapi dia!" ucap sasuke.

"Tap_"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, naru-chan" ucap sasuke memotong perkataan naruto.

"'Huh, baiklah. Tapi kau berhati-hatilah, suke-kun!" ucap naruto mengalah akan sifat keras kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Hn"setelah itu sasuke langsung berlari kearah hunter-nin. Sementara hunter-nin tadi yang melihat sasuke berlari ke arahnya langsung melemparkan beberapa senbon yang terbuat dari es ke arah sasuke.

Tring. . .  
Tring. . .  
Tring. . .  
Suara sasuke menangkis senbon-senbon yang mengarah pada tubuhnya menggunakan kunai. Sasuke yang masih berlari, tak mau kalah dan melemparkan beberapa suriken yang dia ambil dari kantung kunainya.

"Serangan seperti itu tak akan melukaiku, adik manis" ujar hunter-nin meremehkan, sambil menghindari suriken yang sasuke lemparkan.

Sementara sasuke yang mendengar perkataan dari hunter-nin tadi, hanya mampu menggertakkan giginya karena merasa diremehkan. Tak mau di anggap lemah, sasuke langsung mempercepat larinya.

Sesampainya didepan hunter-nin, sasuke langsung melesakkan pukulan ke perut hunter-nin itu. Tapi hunter-nin itu masih bisa menghindari serangan sasuke dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri lalu membalas serangan sasuke dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke punggung sasuke.  
Meskipun begitu sasuke masih bisa menghindari serangan hunter-nin tadi, setelah menghindar sasuke langsung menyerang balik hunter-nin itu, tapi bedanya sekarang sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dikedua matanya. Pertarungan taijutsu pun tak terelakkan lagi, mereka saling tendang pukul dan tangkis.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung taijutsu, sasuke yang sudah merasakan kelelahan akhirnya langsung melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan hunter-nin itu.

Setelah mendarat dengna sempurna, tanpa pikir panjang lagi sasuke langsung membuat handseal yang yang cukup panjang. Hunter-nin tadi yang melihat sasuke membuat handseal tidakmau kalah sehingga dia ikut membuat handseal.

"Katon: Dai Endan"

"Ice release: ice dome"

Dari mulut sasuke keluar peluru api berukuran besar, sementara hunter-nin itu membuat kubah pelindung yang terbuat dari es, lalu kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan.

Blaaaarrrr…..

Muncul kepulan asap menutupi area pertempuran yang diakibatkan oleh kedua jutsu tadi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh sasuke, hunter-nin tadi sudah berdiri dibelakang sasuke. Katena kurang konsentrasi serta gerakan hunter-nin yang terlalu cepat akhirnya sasuke terkena tendangan dari hunter-nin tadi hingga terpental cukupjauh.

"Ugh"

Saat asap mulai menipis, naruto melihat sasuke terlempar, langsung melemparkan kunai hiraishinnya ke arah hunter-nin. Tidak sampai satu detik naruto sudah ada di atas hunter-nin dengan membawa sebuah bola biru sebesar bola takrau, lalu naruto menarahkan bola itu ketubuh hunter-nin.

"Rasengan"

Hunter-nin tadi yang merasakan bahaya dari arah atas langsung meloncat mundur.

Blaaarr

Ditampat hunter-nin tadi berdiri muncul sebuah serangan hingga menakibatkan debu beterbangan.  
Setelah debu-debu tadi menghilang terlihatlah sesosok gadis cantik berusia sekitar tiga belas tahunan bersurai merah dengan gaya pony teil, berdiri di sebuah kawah berukuran kecil.

"Kau cepat juga bocah" ujar hunter-nin.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi bisakah kau melepas topengmu itu haku-nii" ujar naruto disertai senyum manisnya.

"Hm, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui kalau ini aku, ne naru-chan." ucap hunter-nin itu yang ternyata adalas haku, setah mengatakan itu haku melepas topengnya dan terlihatlah wajah cantik haku.

"Cantik" gumam sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping naruto. Tapi gumaman sasuke masih bisa didengar oleh naruto, hingga mengakibatkan naruto terkikik geli.

"Hihihihi" naruto tertawa kecil setelah mendengar gumaman sasuke.

"Kenapa" tanya sasuke saat mendengar suara tawa kecil naruto.

"Suke-kun, meskipun wajah haku-nii itu manis bahkan bisa dibilang cantik, tapi dia itu seorang lelaki tulen" ujar naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan penjelasan naruto, langsung menatap haku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sudanglah naru-chan, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan ini. Aku penasaaran dengan dengan kekuatan mu." ucap haku mengintrupsi.

"Ha'i, haku-nii" balas naruto.

"Ne suke-kun, lebih baik suke beristirahat saja" lanjut naruto.

"Tap_" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian sasuke-kun, lagi pula aku ingin melawan sesama pengguna hyuton" potong naruto.

"Hn, baiklah tapi hati-hati." ujar sasuke mengalah, dan melesat kearah sakura dan tazuna berada.

Setelah melihat sasuke sudah pergi, naruto langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Hyoton: sensatsu suisho"

Muncul jarum-jarum beterbangan di sekitar naruto dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, setelah itu jarum-jarum tadi langsung melesat ke arah haku.

Sementara haku langsung meloncat mundur untuk menghindar dari jarum-jarum yang naruto buat. Haku hanya tersenyum tipis, saat melihat jarum naruto menancap di tempat haku tadi berdiri.

Melihat jutsunya gagal naruto langsung berlari ke arah haku dengan kecepatan chuninnya.  
Saat sudah berada di depan haku, naruto menyerang haku dengan taijutsunya. Sementara haku hanya menghindar dari semua serangan taijutsu yang naruto lancarkan.

"Gerakan mu kurang cepat naru-chan" ucap haku sambil menendang perut naruto sampai terlempar naruto masih bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

Mendengar perkataan dari haku, naruto langsung membuat sebuah handseal dengan satu tangan,sambil bergumam.  
"Fuinjutsu: graviti seal ka'i"

Setelah itu naruto melesat kearah haku dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa, dikarenakan 100Kg pemberat yang ada ditubuhnya sudah naruto lepas.

Haku yang melihat kecepatan naruto bertahbah derastis hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dan ikut melesat ke arah naruto dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan naruto.

Setelah itu haku dan naruto bertarung taijutsu, lagi.  
Tapi tak berselang lama kemudian haku melompat mundur, menjaga jaraknya dengan naruto.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi naruto" ucap haku di sertai senyum manisnya. Setelah itu haku langsung menghilang dengan via sunshine.  
Poof Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja tidak mengerti, setelah itu naruto memperbesar area sensornya untuk menemukan Keberadaan haku.  
Tidak lama lemudian dia menatap ke arah tempat kakashi dan zabuza bertarung.

"Ha-haku-nii,,, HAKU-NII" teriak naruto lalu jatuh terduduk dan menangis. tanpa di sadari oleh orang lain bahkan naruto sendiri, matanya sudah berubah menjadi sharingan tiga tamoe berputar dengan gila, tidak lama kemudian mata sharingan naruto berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan dengan bentuk shuriken dengan tiga sudut lancip(mangekyou sharingan itachi)

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU NARU-CHAN!" perintah kyuubi.

"Tapi hak_"  
"TENANG, AKU MASIH BISA MERASAKAN ALIRAN CAKRA HAKU, MESKIPUN ITU KECIL"ucap kyuubi.  
"Arigatau kyu-nii" balas naruto yang sudah merasa tenang akibat perkataan kyuubi, lalu mata sharingan naruto berubah menjadi manik sapphire seperti biasa. setelah itu Tanpa pikir panjang, naruto langsung berdiri dan menghilang menggunakan via sunshine.  
Poof

Sementara ditempat kakashi dan zabuza sebelum perginya haku.

Saat ini kakashi sedang menyiapkan handseal, setelah selesai kakashi menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

"Kuciyose no jutsu"

Muncul beberapa anjing di depan kakashi dari ukuran kecil sampai besar. Lalu anjing-anjing kakashi langsung melesat kearah zabuza dan menghentikan pergerakan zabuza dengan cara menggigit kaki dan tangan zabuza.

"Kau akan kukalahkan zabuza" ujar kakashi, lalu di tangan kiri kakashi muncul percikan listrik kecil yang lama-kelamaan menjadi besar. Setelah itu kakashi melesat kearah zabuza yang hanya bisa diam.

"Chidori"

Tapi bukan zabuza yang terkena jurus kakashi melainkan haku, hingga tangan kakashi menancap didada kanan haku. hal itu tentu membuat kakashi membulatkan matanya kaget. Bukan hanya kakashi yang kaget, tapi zabuza juga sama dengan kakashi.

"A_anda ti_tidak apa-apa, chouk… zabuza-sama." ucap lirih haku disertai batuk yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi zabuza tidak menjawap pertanyaan haku dikarenakan masih kaget.

"HAKU-NII.….." teriak naruto, dari kejauhan.

Seakan sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, kakashi langsung mencabut tangan kirinya, hingga membuat haku terjatuh ketanah. Tapi sebelum tubuh haku membentur tanah, kakashi dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh tak berdaya haku. Lalu kakashi membaringkan tubuh lemas haku di tanah secara perlahan. Kakashi bahkan sudah tidak menghiraukan zabuza yang sudah melepas kan diri dari anjing-anjingnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini haku?"tanya zabuza dengan nada lirih sambil menatap haku yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Karena dia peduli pada mu, zabuza-san" bukan haku yang menjawap melainkan kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian muncul naruto disamping kakashi dan langsung memeriksa keadaan haku, tapi tak lama kemudian naruto menghembuskan nafas lega karena haku masih hidup meski keadaannya bisa dikatakan kritis.

"Bagaimana keadaan haku?" tanya zabuza khawatir saat melihat naruto memeriksa tubuh haku dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

"Haku-nii masih hidup meski beberapa sarafnya terpotong" jawab naruto sambil berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang diderita haku dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

Tidak seberapa lama kemudian haku mulai membuka matanya, yang pertama haku lihat adalah naruto yang sedang merawat lukanya.

"Akhirnya haku-nii sadar juga"ucap naruto sambil mengusap peluh keringat yang menetes di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa haku" tanya zabuza, saat melihat haku yang sudah membuka matanya.

"H-Ha'i, zabuza-sama" jawab haku lirih.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku tou-san, karna kau sudah aku anggap anak ku sendiri!" ujar zabuza disertai senyum lembut.

"Ha'i, t-tou-san" jawab haku dengan senyum bahagia dan bulir air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

"Khe ternyata kau sudah berhianat ya, zabuza" ujar seorang bertubuh gemuk, dan cebol. Yang dikenal oleh zabuza sebagai gotou.

Sementara tim-7, dan zabuza hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya geram, bukan karena gotou tapi karena para bandit dan shinobi yang berada di belakang gotou yang jumlahnya mencapai puluhan dan mereka juga sudah kelelahan akibat pertarungan mereka sebelumnya.

"Khe tapi tenanglah karena aku juga sudah berencana membunuh mu setelah kau kelelahan akibat bertarung dengan shinobi konoha itu. Agar aku tidak perlu membayar mahal dirimu, hahaha" ujar gotou disertai tawa jahatnya.

"Gotou, kau" ucap zabuza geram karena dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh gotou. setelah itu zabuza berdiri dan menggenggam pedang kubikiribochonya erat, tapi saat zabuza akan melesat ke arah gotou dia dihalangi oleh tangan naruto.

"Kau mau apa bocah" ucap zabuza pada naruto.

"Kau istirahat saja zabuza-san, biar naru yang menghadapi mereka semua" ujar naruto.

"Terserah kau saja bocah" balas zabuza dengan senyum tipis terpatri di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi-sensei bolehkan naru mengh_"  
"Ya ya, kau boleh naru" ucap malas kakashi memotong perkataan naruto.

"Mou kenapa kakashi-sensei memotong ucapan naru" ucap naruto disertai ekspresi cemberut yaitu pipi di kembungkan dan bibir di kerucut kan kedepan. Tapi ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan digantikan dengan seringai sadis yang terpatri indah di wajah cantik naruto.

Setelah itu naruto mengambil delapan kunai cabang tiganya, dari fuin penyimpanan yang terdapat di pegerlengan tangannya. Lalu naruto maju sambil menatap tajam gotou, jangan lupakan seringai sadis yang masih setia menempel di wajah cantik naruto.

"Khe mau apa kau gadis manis, mau menyerang kami dengan mainanmu itu" ujar salah satu shinobi bayaran gotou.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memperlebar seringainya, dan tanpa babibu naruto langsung melempar ke delapan kunai cabang tiganya ke kumpulan para bandit dan shinobi suruhan gotou.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadap kami gadi manis" ucap seorang bandir.

Naruto tidak menjawap ucap dari bandit tadi, melainkan membuat handseal.

"Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu"

Saat kunai cabang tiga naruto sudah mencapai satu meter dari target, kunai cabang tiga yang semula berjumlah delapan menjadi ratusan. Hal itu tentu membuat para bandit dan shinobi suruhan gotou membulatkan matanya kaget.

Jraas Jraas Jraas

Tiga orang bandit yang tidak mampu menghindar langsung tewas ditempat karena mendapat luka tusukan kunai naruto.

"Cepat habisi mereka" teriak gotou yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang para bandit dan shinobi bayarannya. Sementara para anak buah gotou yang mendengar teriakan gotou langsung menyiapkan senjatanya masing-masing.

Naruto yang melihat para bandit dan shinobi bayaran gotou menyiapkan senjatanya, langsung membuat handseal satu tangan dengan tangan kiri.

"Hyuton: katana no kori"

Setelah itu di tangan kanan naruto mencul sebuah katana yang terbuat dari es berwarna biru muda dengan panjan sekitar satu meter.

Saat para anak buah gotou akan menyerang naruto, tiba-tiba naruto sudah menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah.

Bezzt "Arrrggg,,,"

"Apa itu" tanya seorang bandit, saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari arah belakang.

""Arrrgggg" "arrrgggg". " arrrggggg"

"Semua ber_ arrrrgggg" belum sempat seorang shinobi itu berbicara, dia sudah mati saat sebuah kilatan muncul didepannya dan memenggal kepalanya.

"Arrggg" "arrrgggg" "arrrgggg"

Teriakan kesakitan terus saja terdengar dari para bandit atau pun shinobi bayaran gotou yang ditebas oles kilatan berwarna merah.

Sementara sasuke ddk, yang melihat pembunuhan, bukan maksutnya pembantaian itu hanya mampu membulatkan mata serta mulutnya lebar-lubar.

"I-tu bukan pem-bunuhan melainkan pembantaian" ucap sakura dengan nada ketakutan. Tapi tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan sakura, karena semua orang yang masih kaget bercampur ngeri saat melihat pembantaian yang ada di depan mereka.

Lima menit kemudian semua anak buah gotou sudah habis dibantai naruto dengan jurus hiraishinnya dan menyisakan gotou seorang, saat ini gotou sudah bersujut didepan naruto.

"A-ampuni ak-aku, ak-aku akan memberikan ap-apapun untuk mu" ujar gotou tergagap karena ketakutan, sambil bersujut didepan naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap naruto.

"Apa itu" jawab gotou cepat.

Jrraasss

"Kematian mu" ucap naruto dengan senyum inocent, sambil menebas kepala gotou hingga putus.  
Setelah itu naruto berjalan ke tempat tim-7, tazuna, haku, dan tazuna berada.

"Kenapa kalian menatap naru seperti itu" ucap naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, saat melihat semua orang yang ada di sana melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ahh,,, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"ujar kakasi yang pertama sadar dari acara kaget berjamaah tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebainya kita kerumah tazuna-san sekarang, karena haku-nii masih butuh istirahat." ujar naruto mengintrupsi.

"Baiklah ayo"

Skip

Pagi hari di desa nami no kuni, di sebuah jembatan besar dan megah. Saat ini semua penenduduk nami no kuni berdiri disana untuk mengantar kepulangan tim-7, karena zabuza dan haku sudah pulang duluan ke kirigakure untuk membantu pasukan rebelion.

"Karena hari sudah menjelang siang, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" ujar kakashi.

"Ha'i jaga dirimu tazuna-san, stunami-san. Dan untuk mu, innari-kun cepatlah besar dan jaga desa ini"ucap naruto.

"Ha'i naru-nee" jawab inari sambil tersenyam lebar.

"Oh ya, naru-chan aku sudah mendapat nama yang cocok untuk jembatan ini" ucap tazuna.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa namanya?" tanya naruto penasaran.

" THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE. Bagaimana apa naru-chan setuju?" ucap tazuna dengan antusias.

"Tidak buruk, naru setuju" jawab naruto disertai senyum manis.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ujar kakashi pada ketiga muritnya.

"Ha'i" jawab ketiga murit kakashi serempak.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" seru naruto, sambil berjalan menjauhi desa nami no kuni.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" jawab stunami,tazuna, dan para warga nami no kuni.

"Kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi, naru-nee" ujar inari sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke naruto yang sudah menjauh.

Sementara naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawab sambil terus berjalan menjauhi nami no kuni.

.

Tbc…

.

. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : MY ADVENTURE

Genre : Friendship/Family/Adventure Rate : T (semi M)  
Mainchar : Naruto U.  
Pair : lihat saja nanti Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

.

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang lemah tapi karena ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya maka ia pun berlatih dengan keras,sehingga ia pun menjadi kuat ? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Dan ter nyata dia adalah seorang perempuan?cerita selanjutnya adalah..

Warning : OOC,fem!naru, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, smart and strong!Naru, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings : typo dan mainstream.

"Naruto berbicara"

"Batin Naruto"

"Bijuu berbicara"

"-telepati-"

.

Sebelumnya…..

.

"Oh ya, naru-chan aku sudah mendapat nama yang cocok untuk jembatan ini" ucap tazuna.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa namanya?" tanya naruto penasaran.

" THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE. Bagaimana apa naru-chan setuju?" ucap tazuna dengan antusias.

"Tidak buruk, naru setuju" jawab naruto disertai senyum manis.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ujar kakashi pada ketiga muritnya.

"Ha'i" jawab ketiga murit kakashi serempak.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" seru naruto, sambil berjalan menjauhi desa nami no kuni.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" jawab stunami,tazuna, dan para warga nami no kuni.

"Kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi, naru-nee" ujar inari sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke naruto yang sudah menjauh.

Sementara naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawab sambil terus berjalan menjauhi nami no kuni.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Saat ini kakashi dan tim-7 sudah berada di gerbang desa konoha gakure setelah menyelesaikan misi di nami no kuni.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing, biar sensei yang menyerahkan hasil laporan misi kita ke hokage-sama!"

Poof Setelah memberi perintah kepada tim-7, kakashi langsung menghilang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga muritnya menggemakan sunshine.

"Aku pulang duluan naru-chan, sasuke-kun. Jaa ne…" ucap sakura sambil berlalu pergi dari gerbang konoha.

"jaa,,, saku-chan" jawab naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ichiraku ramen, ne suke-kun" ujar naruto, setelah melihat sakura menghilang di persimpang jalan.

"Hn" balas sasuke sambil mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke kedai ichiraku.

Sementara kakashi saat ini berada di kantor hokage, tengah melaporkan hasil misi tim-7 di nami no kuni kepada sandaime hokage.

"Misi suksas hokage-sama" ujar kakashi pada sandaime yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Hm, baiklah" jawab sandaime.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang kemampuan naru-chan kakashi?" lanjut sandaime menanyakan perihal kemampuan naruto.

"Kalau tentang itu saya rasa kemampuan naru-chan sudah menyamai minato-sensei, soal hiraishin" jawab kakashi.

"Bahkan naru-chan sudah mampu membunu_bukan maksut saya membantai anak buah gotou yang berjumlah seratus orang dalam waktu kurang dari sepulu menit" tambah kakashi sambil bergidik ngeri saat mengingat naruto membantai anak buah gotou lalu kakashi menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus terus mengawasi naru-chan, kakashi!. Agar dia tidak mengambil jalan yang salah, apalagi sampai menjadi musuh kita. Itu bisa menjadi ancaman yang sangat serius!" ucap sandaime dengan nada serta wajah serius.

"Ha'i, mengerti!" jawab kakashi dengan nada tegas dan yakin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi kakashi!" ucap sandaime.

"Ha'i, hokage-sama. Kalau begitu saya pergi sekarang" ujar kakashi, lalu kakashi menghilang dan digantikan dengan munculnya kepulan asap di tempatnya tadi berdiri, pertanda kakashi pergi menggunakan via sunshine.

Poof…

Skip…

Pagi hari di desa konoha yang tampak indah ditambah dengan suara nyanyian burung-burung, menjadikan desa itu tampak tentram dan damai.  
Saat ini di sebuah lapangan atau yang disebut training groun 7, tampak tiga anak yang akan menginjak masa remaja.

"Apa kalian tahu, kenapa kakashi-sensei mengajak kita untuk berkumpul disini" ucap sakura memecahkan keheningan yang ada di sekitar mereka bertiga.

"Mungkin kita akan mendapat misi" ujar naruto membalas ucapan sakura.

"Tapi bukannya kita mendapat libur setelah melakukan misi kemarin?" tanya sakura.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita tunggu saja kakashi-sensei mengatakannya sendiri" ujar sasuke yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri. Setelah itu mereka terdiam kembali hingga menhadikan suasana di sekitar nereka menjadi hening.

Poof…

Muncul kepulan asap didepan mereka bertiga, saat asap menghilang terlihatlah seorang yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh ketiga anak yang akan masuk ke masa remaja itu.

"Kakashi-sensei kau telat" sembur naruto dan sakura saat kakashi akan mulai berbicara.

"Gomen-gomen, tadi sensei tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan"ujar kakashi memberi alasan.

"Ayolah sensei, naru sudah kebal dengan alasan sensei yang itu." ucap naruto sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Jadi kenapa kakashi-sensei menyuruh kami berkumpul kesini, hingga mengganggu hari libur kami" imbuh naruto dengan nada serius.

"Huh, baiklah. Kalian sensei rekomendasikan untuk ikut ujian chunin, apa kalian mau?" ucap kakashi.

"Tapi bukanya kami baru satu tahun menjadi genin, kakashi-sensei?" tanya sakura bingung pasalnya mereka adalah genin baru.

"He'em" imbuh naruto seraya mengangguk.  
Sementara sasuke hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Begini, kalian mungkin masih termasuk dalam kategori genin baru, tapi kalian mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan sudah melampaui genin normal. Lagi pula apa kalian tidak mau menjadi chunin" ucap kakashi memberi alasan agar murit geninnya mau mengikuti ujian chunin.

"Ha'i, tentu naru ingin kakashi-sensei" ujar naruto dengan semangat.

"Aku ikut" ucap sasuke di sertai senyum kecil di wajah tampan nan datarnya.

"Kalau sasuke-kun, dan naru-chan ikut, aku juga ikut" ucap sakura sambil menatap naruto dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya, naruto yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu kalian isi formulir pendaftaran ini, kalau sudah selesai berikan kepada hokage-sama!" ujar kakashi sambil memberikan kertas formulir kepada tiga calon chunin di depannya.

"Ha'i"ucap naruto sasuke dan sakura serempak setelah menerima kertas formulir.

"Dan satulagi ujian akan diadakan satu bulan lagi, jadi kalian selama satu bulan ini tidak akan mendapatkan misi, jadikan waktu itu untuk latihan!" ucar kakashi.

"Ha'i, kakashi-sensei. Naru dan lainnya pasti akan berlatih dengan serius agar kami bisa lulus dan tidak mengecewakan kakashi-sensei. Benarkan suke-kun, sakura-chan?" ujar naruto sekaligus bertanya pada sasuke dan sakura.

"Hai, kau benar naru-chan" jawab sakura.

"Hn"gumam sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Jaa ne" ucap kakashi lalu pergi dengan via sunshine.

Poof…

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sasuke-kun, naru-chan. Jaa ne!" seru sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jaa ne, saku-chan" jawab naruto.

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat jawab dari kedua sahabatnya, sakura langsung nerlari meninggalkan area training groun 7.

'Sepertinya ini waktu yang pas, untuk meleburkan pedang itu lalu membentuk lagi pedang yang baru .' naruto membatin sambil mengingat sebuah pedang pemberian orang dulu.

"Ayo kita pulang naru-chan" ajak sasuke.

"Gomen ne suke-kun, tapi naru mau ke tempat pembuatan senjata dulu. Lebih baik suke-kun pulang terlebih dahulu, jaa ne" ujar naruto.

Bezzt…

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sasuke naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah aka hiraishin.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati lalu, lalu sasuke juga ikut menghilang dengan via sunshine.

.

.  
Disebuah desa yang diselimuti oleh es atau yang lebih di kenal tetsu no kuni adalah negara yang merupakan netral dan tidak ambil peduli tentang urusan dunia Shinobi, dikarenakan tetsu no kuni tidak mempunyai seorang ninja satupun dikarenakan disana hanya terdapat samurai atau pengguna pedang.

Di tetsu no kuni juga terdapat seorang pembuat pedamg dengan kualitas yang tidak bisa diremehkan lagi. Dan saat ini naruto berada di tempat pembuat pedang ternama itu.

Klinting….

"Permisi" ucap naruto, saat masuk ke sebuah toko pedang sekaligus pembuat pedang.

"Ya,apa ada ingi_ naru- chan, sudah lama kau tidak kesini" ujar seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam hingga memperlihatkan otot gempal tubuhnya.(bentuk tubuh seperti raikage A)

"Maaf ryu-jii, karna akhir-akhir ini naru sedang banyak misi" jawab naruto disertai senyum manis, kepada orang yang yang dipanggil ryu yang sebenarnya bernama Ryuusuke(oc)

"Ya tak apa, jii-san mengerti. Lalu apa naru ingin membeli kunai hiraishin lagi" ujar ryu.

"Ha'i, naru ingin membeli kunai, karena persediaan kunai naru sudah akan habis" jawab naruto.

"Jadi naru ingin kunai berapa" tanya ryu, sambil berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan kunai hiraishin.

"Naru ingin lima ratus buah, ryu-jii" ujar naruto menjawap pertanyaan ryu, sambil melihat-lihat pedang yang di pajang.

"Apa naru ingin membeli pedang?" tanya ryu saat melihat naruto melihat pedang yang di pajang, sambil meletak kan gulungan penyimpanan yang isinya pesanan kunai naruto.

"Tidak. Naru ingin ryu-jii membuat dua buah pedang dari hasil peleburan pedang ini" ujar naruto seraya mengambil sebuah gulungan penyimpanan dari fuin penyimpanan yang terdapat di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menukarnya dengan gulungan penyimpanan yang diberikan oleh ryu.

"Baiklah kita lihat dulu pedang apa ini" ucap ryu seraya membuka gulungan yang diberikan naruto.

Poof…

"In-ini ku-kubikiribucho" ucap ryu kaget setelah melihat pedang yang naruto bawa.  
"Dari mana kau dapat pedang ini naru-chan?" tanya ryu serius.

"Apa naru harus menceritakannya?" tanya naruto dengan nada malas.

"Hm" gumam ryu sambil mengangguk.

Flash back on …

Saat ini naruto duduk di bangku yang berada di halaman belakang rumah tazuna setelah merawat luka yang diderita oleh haku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini"tanya seseorang yang baru datang.

"Tentu, zabuza-san" jawab naruto pada orang yang ternyata adalah zabuza.

setelah mendapat jawaban dari naruto, zabuza duduk di samping naruto.  
"Trimakasi" ucap zabuza tiba-tiba.

"Untuk?" tanya naruto yang tidak mengerti maksut zabuza.

" karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anak angkat ku, dan terimalah ini" ujar zabuza sambil menyerahkan pedang kubikiribucho pada naruto.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, karena naru sudah menganggap haku seperti kakak naru sendiri, dan naru tidak butuh hadiah karena sudah mengot4rbati kakak naru sendiri kan" ucap naruto sambil menolak pedang yang akan diberikan zabuza kepadanya.

"Tapi aku memaksa" ujar zabuza.

"Baiklah kalau zabuza-san memaksa, akan naru terima. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap naruto sambil menerima pedang zabuza.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san harus menjaga haku-nii, bagaimana?" tanya naruto.

"Kalau itu tidak perlu kau minta, aku akan melakukannya bocah" jawab zabuza.

"Dan satu lagi, mungkin naru akan merubah pedang ini karena naru tidak bisa memakai pedang besar seperti ini" ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kalau itu terserah mu, bocah. Karena pedang itu sudah menjadi milikmu" jawab zabuza sambil mengelus puncak kepala naruto dengan lembut.

"Arigatau, zabuza-san" ucap naruto dengan senyuman yang makin lebar.

Flaasback off…

"Hmm, jadi begitu ceritanya" ucap ryu sambil mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin pedang yang seperti apa?" tanya ryu.

"Naru ingin pedang yang kuat dan tajam" ucap naruto dengan semangat.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu naru, aku juga akan memberi kejutan untuk mu nanti." ucap ryu disertai senyum misterius yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah. Kalau begitu kapan pedang itu akan jadi. Dan berapa semua biayanya?" ucap malas naruto.

"Pedang itu akan jadi paling lama satu minggu lagi, dan untuk biaya, satu kunai cabang tiga adalah 1000 ryo, jadi kalau 500 kunai adalah 500.000 ryo, ditambah biaya pembuatan pedang seharga 250.000 perbuah kalau dua buah sama dengan 500.000 ryo. Jadi semuanya menjadi 1.000.000 ryo." ujar ryu sambil menghitung semua harga benda yang naruto beli.

"Baiklah ini" ucap naruto seraya memberikan gulungan penyimpanan yang naruto ambil dari kantong kunainya kepada ryu.

"Senang berbisnis dengan mu naru" ucap ryu setelah menerima gulungan penyimpanan yang naruto berikan.

"Kau tidak menghitungnya terlebih dahulu, ryu-jii?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak perlu karena aku sudah percaya pada mu, naru" balas ryu.

"Kalau begitu naru pamit pulang, jaa ne" tanpa menunggu jawab an dari ryu, naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah.

Ryu yang melihat itu hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Tapi dengan cepat digantikan dengan seringai misterius.

"Baiklah saatnya bekerja" gumam ryu, lalu mengambil pedang kubikiribucho dan berjalan ke bagian belakang tokonya untuk segera membuat pedang yang naruto pesan.

.

Sementara naruto saat ini tidak langsung pulang kerumah sasuke melainkan muncul di tempat dia biasa latihan atau sebut saja training groun 44.

"Kau dari mana saja naru-chan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang naruto.

"Kan naru sudah bilang tadi suke-kun" balas naruto, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang bertanya tadi, naruto sudah kalau yang bicara tadi adalah sasuke.

"Hn" balas sasuke ambigu.

"Bagaimana kalai kita spairing, ne suke-kun" tanya naruto dengan nada menantang sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah" balas sasuke dengan nada khas seorang uchiha apalagi kalau bukan nada datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian keluarlah" teriak naruto sambil berjalan kearah sasuke, saat naruto sudah berdiri di samping sasuke, tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncul enam orang berpakaian anbu tapi dengan topeng polos.

"Uzumaki naruto, kau diminta danzo-sama untuk menghadap!" perintah dari salah satu anbu bertopeng polos itu dengan nada datar.

"Kalau naru tidak mau!" sahut naruto dengan nada menantang kepada anbu yang bertopeng polos yang sering disebut anbu root.

"Terpaksa kami membawamu dengan cara paksa" ujar salah satu anbu root tadi yang berbicara.

"Ne suke-kun, kita lakukan dengan cara cepat" ucap naruto disertai senyum sadis di akhir katanya.

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil memutar matanya malas karena sifat sadis kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan, suke-kun" ujar naruto , sambil membuat handseal dengan cepat. Sasuke yang melihat naruto membuat handseal, tidak maukalah juga membuat handseal dengan cepat

"Fuuton: daitoppa"  
"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"

Muncul bola api besar keluar dari semburan sasuke, lalu bola api yang sasuke buat bertambah besar saat bergabunga dengan badang angin yang naruto keluarkan dan akhirnya bola api sasuke menjadi berukuran raksasa.

"Doton: doryuuheki"  
"Doton: doryuuheki"  
"Doton: doryuuheki"  
"Suiton: suijinheki"

Muncul tiga dinding tanah dan sebuah dinding air didepan enam anbu root tadi.

Blaaaarrrrrr

"Arrrgggghh"  
"Arrrrrgggghhh"

Muncul ledakan yang lumayan besar saat jutsu sasuke dan naruto bertubrukan dengan jutsu anbu root, tapi dua dari enam anbu root tewas di tempat saat dinding tanah didepannya tidak kuat menahan jutsu bola api sasuke.

Saat jutsu bola api yang sasuke keluarkan sudah menghilang, empat anbu root yang masih selamat tadi langsung melesat kearah naruto dan sasuke sambil mencabut tanto masing-masing.

Traank….  
Trank…..

Dua anbu root menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan tanto yang mereka pegang, tapi sayang serangan mereka masih bisa ditahan oleh naruto maupun sasuke menggunakan sebuah kunai.

Naruto langsung melompat ke kiri saat dia merasakan adanya bahaya menyerang dari arah belakang. Dan benar saja saat naruto sudah ada seorang anbu root yang menebas tantonya di tempat naruto tadi berdiri.

Tanpa menunggu menghabiskan waktu lagi naruto mengambil satu kunai lagi dan berlari kearah kedua anbu yang tadi menyerangnya.

Trank…

Traank…

Trank…

Jraaass…

"Arrggghhh"

Setelah berhasil memenggal sebuah kepala dari salah satu anbu yang naruto lawan tadi, dia langsung meloncat kebelakan sambil membuat handseal.

"Fuuton: shinku renpa"

Saat sudah mendarat dengan sempurna naruto langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, tiba-tiba muncul ratusan pedang angin yang berada disekitar naruto dan melesat ke arah anbu yang naruto lawan tadi.

Jraas Jraas Jraas "Arrrggghhhh" jerit kesakitan anbu yang terkena jutsu naruto, hingga seluruh tubuh anbu itu terpotong-potong tidak berbentuk.

Sementara sasuke saat ini masih bertarung taijutsu dengan seorang anbu root yang masih tersisa. Saat mendengar suara teriakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya bertarung, sasuke langsung meloncat mundur.  
Saat sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna, sasuke langsung menghilang dari hadapan anbu root.

Lalu tanpa anbu tadi sadari sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya sambil menancapkan kunai di punggungnya.

Jlep Brruk

Sasuke yang melihat anbu root tadi sudah tewas hanya menatapnya datar, lalu berjalan ke arah naruto yang sudah duduk manis di bawah pohon.

"Kita pulang!" ujar sasuke saat sudah berada di depan naruto, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari naruto, sasuke langsung menghilang menggunakan via sunshine.

Poof

Naruto yang melohat itu langsunenghoang dengan kilatan berearna merah.

Bezzt..

Skip

Tidak terasa satu minggu sudah berlalu. Saat ini naruto berada di toko ryu sedang menunggu ryu mengambil pedang pesanannya.

Tidak seberapa lama kemudian akhirnya ryu datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu sepanjang satu meter lebih.

"Ini pedang pesanan mu, naru" ujar ryu sambil meletakkan kayu yang di bawanya tadi kelantai.  
Setelah itu ryu membuka kotak kayu itu, dan terlihatlah dua pedang kembar dengan bilah tajam dua sisi sepanjang sembilan puluh lima senti, lebar sembilan senti berwarna hitam, bergagang sepanjang duapuluh senti dengan ukiran kepala naga di ujung gagang pedangnya, sambungan antara gagang dan, masing-masing mata naga itu berwarna merah, dan yang terakhir sarung pedang berwarna hitam.

"I-ini be-berat se-sekali" ucap naruto saat mengangkat satu pedang hitam itu.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah sebagian dari kejutan yang aku janjikan. Bukan hanya itu saja, selain berat pedang yang mencapai 100kg, pedang itu juga kuat dan tajam bahkan mungkin melebihi pedang legendaris 'Kusanagi no tsurigi'. Dan satu lagi jika pedang itu retak bahkan patah oleska saja darah ke pedang itu maka pedang itu akan meregenerasidan menjadi pedang yang seperti baru lagi" Ujar ryu menceritakan kehebatan pedang yang dibuatnya dengan nada bangga.

"Su-sugoi" ucap naruto mata yang berbinar kagum akan kehebatan dari pedangnya.

"Memang apa yang ryu-jii lakukan pada pedang ini hingga bisa sehebat itu" tanya naruto.

"Aku menambahkan meteor pada saat pembuata pedangmu, dan meteor itulah yang menambahkan berat, ketajaman, dan kekuatan pedang itu, kalau untuk regenerasi itu adalah kelebihan dari kubikiribucho milikmu" ujar ryu menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa nama kedua pedang ini, ryu-jii?" tanya naruto antusias.

"Nama kedua pedang itu adalah 'twin kokuryu no tsurigi' " ucap

"Tapi sepertinya naru harus membiasakan dengan berat pedang ini agar tidak menjadikan masalah saat bertarung" gumam naruto.

Saat ryu mendengar gumaman naruto ryu langsung menawarkan diri untuk melatih naruto." Bagaimana kalau aku melatihmu, naru? Agar minimal kau terbiasa dengan berat pedang milikmu itu" ucap ryu.

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan ryu-jii?" tanya balik naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau begitu ayo kita ke halaman belakang untuk memulai latihan!" ujar ryu sambil membawa satu pedang naruto yang masih di dalam botak lalu berjalaan menuju halaman belakang tokonya.

"Ha'i" jawab naruto, tapi bukan mengikuti ryu, naruto malah menggigit jempolnya hingga darah segar berjatuhan kelantai, setelah cukup banya naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Chi bunshin no jutsu"

Poof

Setelah mengatakan itu dari darah tadi muncul kepulan asap setelah asap tadi menghilang terlihatlah sesosok bunshin naruto.

"Kau gantikan naru di konoha selama naru berlatih disini, sekarang pergilah!" perintah naruto pada bunshinnya.

"Ha'i" ucap bunshin naruto lalu menghilang disertai kilatan berwarna merah.

Bezzt…

Setelah melihat bunshinnya menghilang, barulah naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang dari toko milik ryu.

.

Tbc

.

. 


End file.
